


Воин-королевич

by Bellph



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellph/pseuds/Bellph
Summary: Юстасс Кид - один из трёх королевичей очень мирного царства. И так как царство ОЧЕНЬ МИРНОЕ, Киду приходится очень тяжко. По мотивам "баллады о трёх сыновьях" мельницы.Предупреждения: АУ с привязкой к канону, нецензурная лексика





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ББ-квеста (в 2015-ом году).  
> Иллюстрации Мамоки: http://postimg.org/gallery/34j5le8fi/  
> Текст с иллюстрациями: http://www.mediafire.com/view/8acaiso9duwxswx/%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%B8%D0%BD-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87_%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%87_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B0.pdf  
> Я выражаю огромную благодарность Солнцу за всю проделанную работу и неоценимую поддержку. Коле, Айвелин и Бабушке Хай-Хай — тоже за поддержку. Ещё хочу сказать спасибо Мамоке, которая буквально в последние дни вернула мне радость относительно этого масштабного проекта.  
> Надеюсь, вы получите удовольствие от текста!

Кид встаёт с кровати и надевает штаны. Подвязывает лёгким и мягким поясом, проверяет, не затерялось ли мелочи в карманах. Смотрит в отражение на позолоченной вазе, и его причёска кажется ему ужасной.  
— Ты могла бы быть поаккуратнее, — говорит он, оборачиваясь к кровати, и девушка на ней перекатывается лениво со спины на бок, отворачиваясь. — Что?  
Кид окидывает девушку придирчивым взглядом, но та молчит и не двигается.  
— Что тебе не нравится в этот раз?  
Девушка молчит, и Кид фыркает. Берёт со стула густую алую шубу из благородного меха животного, водящегося только на их острове; накидывает на плечи и открывает шкатулку, стоящую на зеркале. Девушка, слыша бряцанье украшений, приподнимается на локте и смотрит на Кида выразительно, с деланным недоумением и ярким возмущением. Киду плевать. Он стоит к ней спиной, но может увидеть лицо в отражении, перебирает её бусы и браслеты, вытаскивает из шкатулки и высыпает на белоснежную ажурную салфетку. Откладывает в сторону колье с изумрудами и голубым агатом, укладывает в карман какой-то невзрачный браслет, опрокидывает шкатулку и трясёт, чтобы всё точно вывалилось.  
— Что ты делаешь? — говорит девушка, наконец, напряжённая до крайности, и Кид, оскаливаясь, смотрит на неё через отражение в зеркале.  
— Ищу своё кольцо, милая.  
— У меня его нет, — девушка говорит, и её голос едва заметно дрожит. Она знает, что это кольцо значит для Кида, и знает, что если он не заберёт его, то впадёт в ярость, а если заберёт, она больше не увидит его в своей спальне. — Я продала его какому-то торговцу, путешественнику из восточного моря. Можешь поискать на портовом рынке.  
Кид скалится только сильнее и издаёт даже лёгкий смешок, а после хватает шкатулку обеими руками, делает усилие, старается разломать её напополам, но его руки соскальзывают. Деревянная в шкатулке только основа, но сама она покрыта тонкой позолотой, драгоценными прочными камнями. Кид ставит шкатулку на зеркало и целится внутрь её кулаком, по дну, потому что уже делал так, и шкатулки с тихим треском открывали второе дно. Эта оказалась немного прочнее, но Кид услышал отзвук при ударе — стук железа о дерево — и, усмехнувшись, ударил ещё раз. Дерево надтреснуло, и Кид разломил дно окончательно, вытащил кусочки и кинул на пол. А на втором дне лежал его перстень с красно-малиновым бериллом, откидывал на тёмную деревянную поверхность розовые блики и приковывал взгляд. Кид потянулся за перстнем и надел сразу на безымянный палец, пробежался ещё раз взглядом по выпотрошенным украшениям, закинул парочку себе в карманы, взял в руку отложенное прежде колье и вернулся к кровати.  
— Поворачивайся, — сказал. И девушка повернулась, мелко дрожа, спиной, откинула волосы. Кид надел на неё колье, застегнул слишком мелкую для его пальцев застёжку и огладил низкие плечи девушки, поцеловал в макушку и висок. — Это лучшее, что было на тебе за всё наше время. Выкинь коралловое платье — оно бестолковое.  
Кид провёл пальцами до сгиба руки, по следам недавно сделанных засосов, и девушка разомлела. Она посмотрела на Кида в смеси испуга и надежды, но Кид, окинув взглядом её шею с изящным колье и аккуратную грудь с тёмными сосками, отстранился.  
— И твои туфли, — сказал он напоследок, отстраняясь и застёгивая одну из пуговиц на своей совершенно роскошной шубе, — лиловые — редкостная дрянь. Тоже выкинь. Ей-богу, мой конюх одевается лучше…  
Кид уже открыл дверь, когда девушка со стоящими в глазах слезами бросила ему:  
— Ну и сволочь ты, Юстасс Кид!  
— Перестань, было не так плохо, — Кид усмехнулся и вышел, не закрыв дверь. Девушке после придётся подняться, с трудом дойти до двери и закрыть её прежде, чем кто-то увидит на её теле следы от секса с Юстассом королевичем Кидом, похожие на увечья.

Кид идёт по коридорам поместья одной из своих многочисленных любовниц и перебирает в карманах её украшения. Золото льнёт к его пальцам, будто бы созданное для них, камни нагреты и тверды, но приятны на ощупь. Кид прикидывает, за сколько продать эти цацки и кому их подарить. Не потому, что ему нужны деньги, а потому что такая плата за секс с младшим из королевичей королевства Берилл.  
Кид выходит с парадного входа, и для каждого, кто видит его на улице, очевидно, что он только-только после отменного развлечения, и ещё очевидно, что он не настроен отвечать на приветствия, но каждый, видящий его, всё равно склоняет голову в знак приветствия. Кид от этого немного злится, но такие уж обычаи в их королевстве: все здороваются друг с другом, как старые добрые друзья. Кид застёгивает все пуговицы на своей шубе, поднимает воротник и кутается в него лицом, идёт по улицам быстрым неровным шагом, ровно до портового рынка, а там — по уже изученному и многократно повторённому маршруту. Вдоль ломбардов, продавая невзрачные украшения своей бывшей любовницы по смешным ценам: Киду не нужны деньги; и торговых рядов с заморскими товарами — смотрит, что нового привезли путешественники, спрашивает их не о товарах, а о странах, о порядках, об обстановке в мире. Заглядывает в свою любимую лавку с товарами для интимных развлечений, прикупает на те гроши за украшения пряные настои и эфирные масла, обменивается пошлыми шуточками с хозяином и жмёт ему руку, обнимает за плечи. Жена хозяина смотрит на Кида так, как смотрят на него все умные женщины: с опасением и тщательно скрываемым презрением, ожидающая только, когда Кид уйдёт, забрав то, что ему надо, свои деньги и себя в придачу. Кид каждый раз ей подмигивает и усмехается, выходя. Он знает, что дюжина людей, как она, очень зрелых людей, ненавидит его, и находит это правильным. Он идёт вдоль рядов с алкоголем и, заходя в каждый приглянувшийся бар, требует себе рома, ловя недовольные взгляды и тихое сопение, но не ловя приветственных кивков. Кид обожает и ненавидит эти места, в которых его оценивают самым верным образом: хороший собутыльник и дерьмовый правитель, и уж точно никому никакой не друг. Заблудший, как и все в этих местах, прожигающий свою жизнь, как и все в этих местах.

Кид возвращается во дворец слегка за полночь, в распахнутой шубе, с ещё более кошмарно растрёпанными волосами, с оскалом на лице и жгучим недовольством внутри. Брат смотрит на него с осуждением и жалостью. Он сидит в большом зале и читает финансовые отчёты, закладывает монетки в зелёный кафтан, говорит Киду, когда тот только входит:  
— Отец просил тебя к себе.  
— О, ну ладно, — кивает Кид и честно собирается выйти из зала, но задерживает взгляд на брате, на его вьющихся жёстких волосах, цвета на порядок светлее, чем у Кида. Кид задумывается о чём-то своём, горьком, и брат смотрит на него удивлённо.  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — говорит. — Шери сказала, ты забрал украшения её бабушки. — Взгляд брата очень выразительный, напряжённый, а Киду смешно. Ему всегда становится смешно, когда кто-то напрягается рядом с ним. — Графиня Шери очень уважаемая женщина, я надеюсь, ты оставил эти украшения и вернёшь их?  
Кид смеётся, не сдерживаясь, даже сгибается, держится за живот, потом выгибается назад и хохочет, так, что смех его отражается от стен, соскакивает с потолка и заполняет весь зал. Брату становится жутко на мгновение, но Кид останавливается, замирает, выворачивает карманы своей яркой шубы, в которых уже ни намёка на золото.  
— Я продал их на портовом рынке, может поискать там, если они ей нужны. И внучку пусть берёт, только не в том коралловом платье. Шери идёт только зелёный. Тёмный болотный. Или изумрудный. Я оставил ей прелестное колье. Кстати, ты не думал на ней жениться? Из вас вышла бы лучшая на свете пара!  
Кид говорит на полном серьёзе, и брату от этого становится неловко и мерзко. Раньше они действительно планировали брак, но Шери уже спала с Кидом столько времени, и для брата это похоже на сломанную игрушку, которую ему соизволили отдать после пользования. Как будто они не из королевской семьи, а из какого-нибудь деревенского захолустья.  
— Я могу позволить себе любую женщину, — говорит брат твёрдо, а Кид смотрит на его мутно-зелёный кафтан и думает, что они с Шери подходят друг другу на сто пятьдесят процентов. Он представляет их рядом на простынях самого мерзкого зелёного цвета и удовлетворённо хмыкает.  
— Конечно, можешь. Но не все они могут позволить себе тебя!  
Киду кажется, что его шутка остроумна до безобразия, а брату сам Кид кажется безобразным, всего на мгновение, и он пытается подавить в себе этот порыв. Он гладит золотую монету в своём кармане и успокаивается. А Кид поднимает расшитый переливающимися нитями плед с соседнего кресла и накидывает брату на плечи, целует и его в макушку, говорит:  
— Завтра тебе рано вставать, не засиживайся.  
Брата ведёт от таких касаний, такого тона, самого факта заботы, и он раскаивается за каждую плохую мысль о Киде.  
— Я встаю рано каждый день, — говорит он, и узор на его пледе, восхитительной красоты птицы, отливает в свете дрогнувших свеч. Кид треплет его по плечу и кивает, выходит из зала и на ходу отвечает:  
— Да, я знаю.

Кид приходит в покои отца без стука и тут же скидывает шубу, кладёт на кресло у кровати, сам остаётся стоять. Отец дремлет, и Кид не хочет его тревожить. Он стоит перед кроватью, ещё чувствует хмель в голове, и смотрит на отца: на его сморщенную кожу тёмного неприятного оттенка, на редкие бледно-рыжие прядки в почти полностью поседевших волосах, на веки, подрагивающие от беспокойного сна.  
— Я дома, — проговаривает Кид тихо, ещё неуверенно, и злится, не найдя реакции. — Я дома! — повторяет он громче, озлобленно, и отец медленно разлепляет веки, моргает растерянно, переводит взгляд с окна на Кида.  
— … Я думал, ты собираешься жениться на Шери, — говорит он сразу о нужном, и Кид злится ещё сильнее.  
— Мне девятнадцать! — говорит он с возмущением, искренне оскорблённый. — Я не собираюсь жениться сейчас, и позже тоже не собираюсь!  
Отец садится на постели и смотрит на Кида снизу вверх, с ярким осуждением.  
— Но это не помешало тебе спать с невестой твоего брата.  
Кид настолько растерян тем, что ему предъявляют подобную претензию, что не находит сразу, что ответить. Он разводит руки в стороны и огрызается:  
— Да! Почему должно было?  
Отец тоже растерян и пребывает в искреннем сомнении, может ли Кид ещё выйти на дорогу умудрённого жизнью человека, хоть немного прислушивающегося к моральным доводам, или он уже совсем безнадёжен. Кид чувствует эти сомнения каждой своей клеткой и бесится. — В чём проблема? — Кид срывается на крик, и отец останавливает его жестом.  
— Не сейчас, Кид. Я устал и намерен спать. Завтра.  
Всё внутри Кида взрывается и пылает.  
— Я уже здесь! — кричит он. — Я прямо перед тобой! Это не так сложно — скажи всё, что хочешь, сейчас!  
Отец утомлённо вздыхает.  
— Не сейчас, — повторяет он.  
— Я не буду тебя слушать! — предупреждает Кид и сжимает кулаки нервно. — Да пошёл ты к чёрту со своими расписаниями! Ты достал меня, ты и всё твоё чёртово королевство, где все пытаются меня перекроить и встроить в своё долбаное расписание! Что? Почему ты молчишь?! — Кид смотрит на отца, и злость в нём поднимается с каждым мгновением всё выше. Ещё секунда — и захлестнёт полностью.  
— Завтра, — отец повторяет.  
Кид рычит от злости и направляется к выходу, хватает шубу и накидывает на плечи, разворачивается к отцу и сверкает на него глазами.  
— Меня не будет здесь завтра! — говорит он уверенно, твёрдо, так, что никаких сомнений в правдивости его слов не остаётся. — Катитесь все к чертям, я уезжаю!  
Кид раскрывает дверь резко, и та, слетая с петель, бьётся о пол с оглушительным шумом. Отец смотрит на силуэт Кида, освящённый тусклым светом из коридора, и говорит:  
— Можешь взять корабль и людей. Только уходи.  
Кид чувствует приступ такой горькой, губительной ярости, которой не испытывал никогда раньше. Ему кажется, его разорвёт на куски от собственной злости. И он кидает только взгляд, полный боли, на прощание, а после выходит, взмахнув полами шубы.

Рукава шубы бьются о локти, ветер треплет яркие волосы, не чёсаные уже дня четыре, взгляд устремлён только в море, и Кид изо всех сил старается не жалеть о своём решении. Он ещё в порту, и корабль, на котором он отплывает в своё путешествие, случайный корабль, не имеющий никакого отношения к королевской семье, воняет гнилой древесиной. Кид думает только о том, сколько он стоял в этом порту, забывший о настоящем запахе моря, затухший в пресных водах этого прогнившего королевства. Пытается вспомнить, когда увидел этот корабль впервые, но тщетно. Кид настраивает сам себя, но не испытывает былой ненависти к своей родине. Ему кажется, он совершает роковую ошибку, ему кажется, он никогда уже не вернётся домой.  
Старший брат окликает его не просто по имени, а по глупому и обидному детскому прозвищу:  
— Малыш Кид!  
Кида дёргает, и он оборачивается с гримасой раздражения.  
— Что тебе, Ле?  
Кида дёргает ещё раз, когда он вспоминает, что брата зовут Львом. Кид смотрит на него, как всегда: изучающе и скептично, с едва уловимой завистью. Лев — звучит чертовски здорово. Лев — это не какой-то там малыш, Лев — прирождённый воин и прирождённый царь, живое напоминание Киду о его несовершенстве. Ещё о любви родителей и том, что Кид никогда не будет первым в их сердце. Напоминание о том, каким он должен бы быть, чтобы его вообще любили.  
Лев поднимается на корабль в своих роскошно расшитых одеждах, подходит к Киду вплотную и треплет по плечу. Весь его вид выражает ощущение собственного превосходства. И Кид едва удерживается от того, чтобы ему врезать.  
— Чего тебе, я спросил, не трогай меня без повода!  
— Повод есть, милый малыш, ты покидаешь наше гнёздышко и уматываешь в добрые края. Мало ли, мне не представится больше возможности обнять брата!  
Лев раскидывает руки для объятий, и Кида снова разрывает от гнева. Он скрипит зубами и натурально рычит, но обнимает, сжимает брата в объятиях до хруста костей, упирается лбом в его плечо, запоминает запах его дорогой и совершенно дурацкой туалетной воды. Кид уверен, что будет скучать по этому, и заранее ненавидит себя.  
— Скажи хоть на прощание, как была Шери в постели, чтобы не разочаровывать Зу, если он всё же решится жениться!  
Кид прыскает и пожимает могучими плечами, выпускает брата из объятий.  
— Она любит боль и просит причинить её, а после обвиняет тебя в насилии. Но Зу справится. Он не так прямолинеен, как я, так что сможет причинить ей нужную боль, такую, которая ей понравится. Они должны быть вместе!  
Сердце Кида сжимается от волнения, паника охватывает его при мысли, что он не увидит свадьбы Зу, что не сможет подколоть его по этому поводу, не сможет ухватить Шери за бедро за обедом, так, просто в шутку, чтобы напомнить, что они тоже спали, и это было неплохо. Кид чувствует накатившую волну горечи, и Лев вновь треплет его по плечу.  
— Мы будем ждать твоего возвращения, Кид, но лучше не торопись.  
Кид чувствует себя абсолютно разбитым, ему хочется просто свалиться в воду и кочевать на волнах в никуда. Так всегда бывало, когда они со Львом говорили о серьёзных вещах. Лев не врал Киду даже в мелочах и всегда говорил всё, как есть. Это можно было бы назвать достоинством, если бы целью такой откровенности не было уничтожить Кида, обессилить его, заставить принять реальность не такой, какой он хочет её видеть. Лев сказал одну только фразу, а Кид сразу уловил всё: не только он устал от этого королевства, от этой семьи, от этого народа, они все чертовски устали друг от друга, и больше всего — от Кида. Они не могли уже и переварить Кида. Им хотелось избавиться от него на какие-то пару месяцев, пару лет… И Киду тоже хотелось избавиться от себя. Но вместо этого он рассмеялся Льву прямо в лицо.  
— Я вернусь! — обещает он. — Я вернусь, и все вы вынуждены будете признать, что я не просто какой-то мусор!  
— Ты из королевской семьи, — возражает Лев, и Кид снова смеётся, грубым, полным презрения, смехом.  
— Я вернусь! — он повторяет. — И все вы содрогнётесь от моего величия!  
Лев кивает, мол, принял к сведению, мол, обозначил и принял Кида, как прямого своего соперника. «Наконец, — думает Кид, — наконец, чтоб его!»  
Лев машет Киду размашисто и сходит с корабля. Матросы суетятся, и Кид кричит во всё горло: «К ЧЁРТУ ЭТО КОРОЛЕВСТВО!» Люди на корабле несколько секунд смотрят на него в недоумении, а Кид разворачивается вновь лицом к морю, к небу, к свободному путешествию. И вся его внутренняя злость во мгновение становится решимостью. «Я сокрушу тебя, — думает Кид. — Я стану тем, кого все вы не сможете отрицать!»


	2. Часть 2

Дни в море текут, как вода в спокойный день. Мелкими волнами накатит грусть, тоска, нестерпимое желание действия, такое сильное, что внутри аж засвербит. Потом ненадолго отпустит, проглотит в сон, в выпивку, в корабельные дела. И по новой.  
Кид плывёт недели, и время теряет своё привычное значение. Время растягивается, как отвратительная слизь, заволакивает в себя и топит, душит. Кид плывёт по спокойному морю, уже далеко от своего королевства, и желает хоть бы и штормов, хоть бы морских монстров, хоть бы смерти, только б в сражении! Кид смотрит в воду с утра и ночью, а днём даже не выбирается из своей каюты. Ворочает королевский перстень в пальцах, катает по столу, метает ножи в рисованную и исколотую уже мишень на стене. Иногда выходит поговорить с экипажем, но те будто светятся от радости — море тихо, бед нет. Кид злится и без стеснения плюёт в сторону. Возвращается к себе в каюту и вновь метает ножи, с такой лютой силой, что однажды пробивает стенку. И обнаруживает склад с припасами. Он ломает стену с остервенением, с обречённой радостью. Крошит доски на щепки, вываливает уйму разрушительной энергии и чувствует себя от этого ослепительно счастливым. Внутри у него горит пьяное удовольствие, и Кид, застыв на несколько минут, насладившись своим буйным ощущением, проходит за линию бывшей стены, рассматривает мешки и коробки. На мешках неровным почерком названия круп, на ящиках наклеена бумажка с подписью «вода». Кид ходит вдоль припасов с затаившимся и хитрым чувством опасности, приключения, надвигающейся пакости. Он испытывает это ощущение каждый раз, когда берётся сделать что-то такое, за что потом его будут не просто осуждать, а проклинать в народе. В детстве он так избивал детей из желания смериться силой, поджигал документы в кабинете отца, бил многолетние реликвии, возрастом больше спал с невестами братьев. Каждый раз Кид знал, что поступает плохо, но в этом и была вся прелесть.   
Когда Кид делал что-то плохое, причём, чем хуже, тем — лучше, на Кида обрушивалось столько ошеломляющего внимания, что Кид готов был питаться только им. Но такие поступки давали не только пылкие взгляды и ещё более пылкие речи, они давали Киду ощущение власти, ощущение риска, ощущение, будто бы он ходит по самой грани опасности и в любой момент может перейти её. Кид знал, что поступает плохо по отношению к другим, и знал, что это лучше всего для него самого.  
Кид присматривается к мешкам и считает, сколько чего, берёт один из мешков гречки и взваливает на свои царские плечи, выламывает ногой дверь, шагает на палубу. На палубе на него смотрят в недоумении и ужасе, но ещё не понимают. Кид усмехается и быстрыми уверенными шагами подходит к краю палубы, чуть перевешивается и под удивлённый, ахающий возглас скидывает мешок в море. Смотрит на его удаляющуюся в волнах тень и думает: «Зря сначала не распорол!» Так эффект был бы сильнее.  
Сзади на Кида набрасываются разъярённые взгляды, полные ненависти лица. Кид оборачивается и смеётся. Он понимает только в этот момент, как сильно ему не доставало ненависти, как ненависть сильна в своей сути и как ему необходима. Он раскидывает руки, будто для объятий, но на деле — для сражения, и орёт: «Наступайте!» Он надеется, что на него накинутся всей толпой и попытаются разорвать в клочья, но толпы не образуется. Только некоторые смельчаки, которые полагают, что злы и сильны более других, и потому — справятся. Кид чувствует даже болезненный удар в живот, в челюсть, после чувствует, как жар и боль разливаются по лицу, по плечам, и эти ощущения его обескураживают. Кид вдыхает так глубоко, как может, и бьёт кого-то, кто первым попадается ему на глаза, потом ещё одного, скидывает кого-то со спины прямо в море. И наслаждается. Он хохочет самому себе и чувствует, как люди боятся его, чувствует, как их злость и уверенность отступают. Постепенно люди перестают на него бросаться, больше сторонятся, смотрят с краёв палубы, и Кид обнаруживает себя ровно посередине. Раскидывает снова руки и откровенно смеётся, ярко и звонко. Так, что у экипажа закладывает, наверное, уши от ужаса. Мужчины смотрят на Кида, как на опасного зверя, и Кид упивается этим. Он дышит так глубоко, что ему кажется, он получил свой лучший оргазм. А когда успокаивается, понимает, что выбросил за борт каких-то людей. Он идёт к краю палубы, и люди расходятся. Кид смотрит на тех, кто за бортом, отплывших от корабля, озлобленных, ослабших, и чувствует не жалость, а отвращение. «Вытащите», — приказывает, будто занял уже пост капитана, разминает плечи и возвращается в свою каюту. Усмехается проломанной стене и объёму лежащих в тени припасов, тут же рассчитывает, на сколько таких показных представлений ему ещё хватит.  
Но представлений больше не требуется. Шторм случается уже через два дня, и команда думает, это вина Кида. Кид выбирается из каюты посреди дня, чтобы убедиться лично. Он полон радости и даже восторга: он надеялся уже так долго и ужасно был разочарован, что не притягивает к себе шторма.  
Волны сначала просто беспокойны, но всем прекрасно понятно, к чему это. Ещё действующий капитан корабля сверяется с курсом, матросы уже приспускают паруса, команда готовится мыслями и духом. Кид стоит на палубе, оставив свою драгоценную шубу в каюте, смотрит в море и едва не дрожит от нетерпения. Холодный ветер бьёт его по лицу, и Кид скалится от удовольствия. Он ненормально счастлив. Экипаж смотрит на него с презрением и отвращением, злость пышет в них едва ли не больше страха. Экипаж думает, наверное, что стихия злится на Кида, вот и буйствует. А Кид держится крепко за деревянный край и потому не падает, когда корабль первый раз сильно шатает в сторону.  
Капитан командует важным уверенным голосом, и Киду смешно — где этот тон был, когда Кид выкинул припасы — но в то же время Кид проникается уважением: он понимает, что в шторма нужно действовать именно так — твёрдо и без сомнений. Команда так строго организована, что Кида распирает от смешанных чувств, но он смотрит за людьми только в полглаза, больше на море.  
Кид любил море ещё с самого раннего детства и купался в высоких волнах тоже с детства: Кида уносило в море и возвращало на берег так же стремительно. Кид всегда немного играл со стихией, но только немного, потому что он её обожал, и всё в нём было проникнуто этим слепым, неосторожным восторгом. Но наблюдать шторма из окон замка или борделя, стоя даже на берегу — это безрассудство, а находиться в эпицентре его без путей к отступлению — это уже за гранью риска. Кому-то вынужденная необходимость, а Киду — сладкая привилегия.  
Корабль шатает, и рулевой под чёткие указания капитана старается, как может, снизить давление, команда не отпускает опоры или каната, наученная горькими путешествиями в море. Волны поднимаются такие высокие, что накрывают корабль, и вода сквозь плотно задраенный люк протекает даже в трюм. Ветер сильный и едва не ломает мачту, но та на удивление крепко держится.  
И команда, и корабль переживают шторм без потерь: ничего не разрушено, никто не утонул и даже особенно сильно не ранен. Капитан объявляет к вечеру пир по такому поводу, и Кид ему усмехается, открыто и искренне, так, что капитан остаётся насторожен, но не боится.  
Кид приходит лично к капитану вечером и говорит с лёгкой улыбкой: «Поздравляю, капитан, вы вели себя очень достойно. Позволите присоединиться к вашему веселью? Всё-таки я тоже немного присутствовал, тоже выжил — это ли не повод для радости?»  
Капитан смотрит на Кида с сомнением и мучительно раздумывает над своим решением, а Кид не против подождать минутку или две.  
— Ты пугаешь нас всех до усрачки, — признаётся капитан, и в его глазах играет такая светлая и приятная честность, что у Кида дух захватывает. — Но я видел, как ты ловил моих парней, когда те уже почти летели за борт… Ты не станешь, конечно, членом нашей команды, но выпить вместе… Выпить вместе — это по-мужски! На это каждый из нас согласен!  
Капитан протягивает Киду руку, и Кид жмёт её с охотой, с размаху, накрывает даже второй рукой, выражая искреннюю признательность.  
— Я никого не спасал, — говорит он, — ничего такого не помню. Но выпить вместе — всегда согласен!  
Капитан усмехается, думая, что Кид так просто прикрывается, а Кид правда не помнит. Он в порыве своего бушующего, как само море, восторга, не думает о том, что делает, действует только на инстинктах и рефлексах. И, наверное, то был какой-то королевский инстинкт — стремление спасти людей, которые рядом.

Кид выходит на палубу к ночи, как в любой день, и парни из команды смотрят на него с опасением и признанием. Они уже слышали от капитана о том, что Кид будет принимать участие в их пире, но осознать это куда сложнее, чем просто услышать. Кид в своей яркой шубе и ступает твёрдой властной походкой, смотрит на всех с брезгливой оценкой. Он ни на секунду не сомневается в себе и в том, что достоин этого веселья, думает, может, даже, что достоин его больше других, ведь другие празднуют только то, что пережили шторм, а Кид ещё и сам факт его явления.  
Кид садится прямо на палубу и смотрит на людей рядом с неподдельной сосредоточенностью. Какой-то юный матрос передаёт ему бутылку рома, и Кид тут же улыбается, ярко и довольно, отпивает сходу несколько глотков и шумно, с чувством, выдыхает. Он жмёт руку юному матросу и тянет к себе для объятья. Говорит:  
— Это же не тебя я спас сегодня, нет? — Матрос рассеянно мотает головой, и Кид смеётся. — Отлично, — говорит, — тогда можно считать, это безвозмездное объявление дружбы. Ты давно здесь?  
— Год всего.  
— Ну, за год не помер — считай хороший матрос. Как зовут?  
Матрос полон решимости, пока не понимает, что на него и Кида смотрят все члены команды. Матрос думает, насколько разумно ему вести дружбу с Кидом, и как это воспримется другими, думает много всего, теряясь под взглядами. А Кид хлопает его по плечу и повторяет:  
— Твоё имя! Давай, пока все смотрят!  
Матрос смотрит в ответ на парней из своей команды и звонко смеётся.  
— Фред! — говорит. — Меня зовут Фред! И я очень клёвый парень, между прочим!  
Кид смеётся в ответ, тоже звонко, а потом глотает ещё рома.  
— Верю! — заверяет и вновь хлопает по плечу, и прижимает к себе, так, словно и не намерен уже выпускать из объятий. — Верю, Фред! Мне нравятся ребята, которые умеют заявить о себе!  
— А мне шубы нравятся! — лицо Фреда наполняется искренним восторгом, и Кид рад, что паренёк отбросил стеснение и говорит, наконец, от себя, а не с навязанной командой злостью. Киду кажется, он видел этого парня раньше, когда тот выползал на палубу по ночам или дурачился в компании друзей, примеряя дурацкие очки. — Твоя, Кид, из какого зверя? Она так смотрится, будто сама хочет, чтобы её потрогали!  
Взгляды уже не все обращены на Кида, а только тех, кто действительно заинтересован в Киде, и не только в том, чтобы выкинуть его за борт. Кид пьёт ром до дна и просит жестом ещё бутылку, и когда та оказывается в его руках, вздыхает:  
— Ладно, расскажу вам!  
Мой братец, — начинает Кид, — Ле, он из тех людей, которые хвалятся охотничьими трофеями перед гостями: шкура на полу спальни, оленьи головы на стенах… А на охоту он ходит не часто, раз в год, в несколько лет — он занимается государственными делами, и ему не до этого… В детстве этот гадёныш постоянно дразнился: идём со мной, малыш Кид, тебе уже можно, и когда я подходил к нему, готовый, с горящими глазами, он смеялся и хлопал меня по плечу, говорил: «Куда ты собрался! Мал ещё!» И я так его ненавидел, вы бы знали… Но в семнадцать, хотя мне было уже почти восемнадцать, я всё же поехал с ним. Он смеялся надо мной всю дорогу, а я весь семнадцатый год готовился: учился управляться с охотничьим оружием, выбирал дичь, с отцом говорил на тему, а это уже много!  
И вот, мы приехали в лес, затаились, приготовились. Ле и его дружки шутили о зверях, которых могут встретить, — они собрались завалить медведя — а мне было так скучно, что я не знал, куда себя деть, начал зевать по сторонам и только так заметил. К нам подходил сзади барский тигр. Барским после его уже мы прозвали, а до того был просто особый тигр. Лапы большие, пушистые, как у рыси, воротник на морде, шее, хвост пышный и ходит в стороны мягко, плавно, будто он не на охоте, а просто на прогулке. Глазищи у тигра, как солнца, как янтарь — жёлтые, яркие и жадные; и сам размером с добрую лошадь. Идёт на нас, зыркает, и голоса не боится, но не облизывается — насторожен. Живое пламя среди леса. Я смотрел на него, как на самое прекрасное создание во вселенной. Какая шерсть, какой нрав! Я был заворожён сразу и сразу решил — будет моим!  
Братец вместе с друзьями качнулся в сторону, как только заметил, они схватились сразу за оружие, а я как рявкну: «ОТОШЛИ! МОЙ!» Они замерли от неожиданности, а тигр присел на своих огромных пушистых лапах и оскалился, увидел во мне соперника, видать. Замотал хвостом так, что обдирал им попадавшиеся листья, жопой завертел, ну, знаете, так все коты делают — большие, маленькие, дикие, домашние — всё одно! А у меня в руках только нож Зу (Зу — мой второй брат, у него изумительный вкус на холодное оружие!) и эти придурки с пистолетами за спиной. И я прижимаю руку с ножом к груди, вот так, тоже приседаю, чтобы удержаться на ногах, когда прыгнет, и жду. У тигра глаза становятся, как бездны, чёрные — янтарная радужка почти не заметна, и моё сердце так стучит, что я ничего, кроме него, не слышу, когда всё случается. Тигр рвётся с места и хочет вцепиться мне в шею, а я как-то смог увернуться, чёрт его знает, как! Задело только ухо, и я руку с ножом швыряю вперёд, чувствую уже, как когти впиваются мне в плечи, и пробую ещё раз. Тигр дышит бешено, и сам горячий-горячий, как сейчас помню — я его грудь трогал, чтобы нащупать рёбра. Нащупал, и так вонзил нож, что себе чуть палец не оттяпал. Но куда надо, попал. Точно в сердце. Тигр взревел. Этот звук я запомнил. Дикий, мрачный, отвратительный и жестокий. Он всегда сопутствует смерти. Ещё помню, как кровь залила шерсть, чуть темнее самых тёмных полосок, и какая она была горячая, чертовски горячая! В тот день она меня обожгла. Помню, как потом Ле спрашивал: «Куда денешь этого красавца?» — и как исказилось его лицо, когда я ему сказал: «На шубу!» Помню, как Зу отказался от своего ножа, а у него это, знаете… Что-то вроде признания, смешанного с ужасом. Помню, как бегал к мастеру каждую неделю, чтобы полюбоваться на выточку талии или воротник, уточнить всякие мелочи…  
Кид вздыхает с гордым облегчением и делает ещё несколько глотков рома.  
— Моя шуба, Фред, — улыбается он широко, — из барского тигра, живущего в лесах королевства Берилл. Единственная в своём роде!  
Фред восхищённо ахает и ни на шаг уже не отходит от Кида, ни в этот вечер, ни в последующие.  
Они вместе метают ножи и немного дерутся, когда становится совсем невмоготу. Фред слушает Кида заворожено, ждёт его историй и почти требует их каждый вечер — ему нравятся все, от детских путешествий по королевству до эротических похождений. Кид смеётся над шутками Фреда и поражается: как это можно так ловко шутить над вещами, над которыми обычно тянет рыдать. Фред как-то рассказывает, как лишился матери в детстве. Мать зарабатывала телом, и какие-то портовые мужики думали, что могут что попало с её телом делать — просто попались такие садисты — стали истязать, бросили на дороге, едва не в море, не оставили никаких денег. Фред был мелким и смышленым пацаном, быстро нашёл мать, прикрыл своей курточкой, довёл до дома. И пока она умирала от инфекции, рассказывал ей столько смешных историй, сколько мог выдумать: обо всём на свете, чтобы она улыбалась до последнего. Приносил ей тёплые травяные отвары и какой-то безвкусный хлеб: она всё равно не чувствовала под конец вкуса. И когда она всё-таки умерла, Фред начал рассказывать шуточки и себе, и всем подряд: чтобы не просто плакать, а ещё смеяться. В мире много прекрасных вещей — убеждал себя Фред, и Кид подтверждал. А потом Фред признавался, что не может смотреть на женщин, не может даже и думать, чтобы спать с ними, жить рядом. Женщины причиняют ему боль уже тем, что они — женщины. Кид кивал с пониманием, таким успокаивающим, будто бы он испытывает то же самое, хотя сам он не может прожить и дня без мыслей о прекрасном женском теле.  
Кид спустя пару недель вызывает у Фреда такое доверие, будто они едва ли не росли вместе. Кид кажется Фреду отличным парнем, даже со своей маниакальной страстью к сражениям. И Кид отвечает ему взаимностью. Он предлагает ему шёпотом в вечер, когда узнаёт, что скоро корабль пришвартуется к острову:  
— Едем со мной. Бросай к чертям эту команду нытиков, поехали со мной вместе, Фред, едем! Я буду путешествовать по морям на своём корабле, смотреть страны, узнавать новое, драться, трахаться! Свободная прекрасная жизнь! Потом я отвезу тебя домой, в моё королевство, где бродят в лесах Барские тигры… Поехали, Фред, ты единственный мне близок за столько лет, уже нет мочи…  
Фред думает, что они слишком мало знакомы для таких решений, слишком опрометчиво идти за таким человеком, но понимает, что всё в нём уже полно той страстью к душе, которую не вытащить ни временем, ни расстоянием. Фред усмехается и обещает:  
— Я пойду за тобой, только если ты меня повысишь.  
И Кид торжественно поднимает бутылку рома за такое дело, хотя и понимает, что Фреду абсолютно плевать на чин. Кид счастлив найти достойного попутчика для своего грандиозного путешествия.  
Они останавливаются в порту тихого торгового острова, и Кид ступает на землю с диким чувством удовольствия. Подмигивает Фреду перед тем, как скрыться в закоулках города, и обещает вернуться за ним. Фред коротко кивает и следует по привычке за капитаном.  
Кид первым делом идёт в бордель. Его глаз намётан на такие места, и он без труда находит его на одной из ближайших к порту улиц. Вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана шубы припасённый для такого случая браслет — тонкая золотая змейка, гладко ложащаяся на женскую руку, а вокруг Кидовой даже не смыкающаяся — кладёт на стол перед женщиной, самой престижной на вид.  
— У вас тут есть душ? — говорит с усмешкой. — Мне бы вымыться и девушку какую-нибудь погорячее, и чтобы с яркой помадой, организуете?  
Женщина смотрит не на Кида, а на его браслет, прикладывает к своей руке, любуется несколько секунд, кивает в сторону бара:  
— Слева. Комната с душем. Если никого не будет, занимай.  
Кид саркастически хмыкает: «если никого не будет» — не его стиль.  
Он дёргает дверь с силой, и хрупкий замочек с внутренней стороны слетает, на Кида валит пряный аромат женского тела, и он заходит внутрь, прикрывая за собой дверь. Мужчина отрывается от плечика девушки, в которое впивался зубами, фыркает Киду что-то недовольное, Кид слышит разочарованный женский вздох.  
— Не отвлекайтесь, — говорит, открывает дверь внутри комнаты и заходит в душ, — я ненадолго.  
Он быстро скидывает всю одежду, вешает шубу на специальный крючок и забирается в душ, включает горячую, почти обжигающую воду и едва не стонет от удовольствия. Он ждал этого ещё больше, чем боёв, больше, чем секса, больше, чем всего, до чего мог бы дотянуться — грезил горячим душем последний десяток дней. Пар окутывает тело с нежностью, вода скользит в волосах, как грубые руки, обжигает кожу будто поцелуями, и Кид не решается выйти, пока в голове у него не начинает мутить. Когда выходит, не накинув даже брюк, с ещё горящей кожей, кровать пуста, неопрятна после предыдущей пары.  
— Что за хрень! — возмущается Кид, приоткрыв дверь в комнату. — Я просил девушку с помадой! — тут же закрывает дверь и ложится на помятую испачканную простынь.  
Девушка заходит спустя несколько минут — Кид уже успевает задремать, прикрыв глаза, — в лёгком платье с кучей оборок, небрежно убранными волосами и губами яркого вишнёвого цвета.  
Кид лежит, не двигаясь, бродит взглядом по прикрытому телу. Девушка присаживается на край кровати и склоняется над Кидом, целует его в лоб, висок и переносицу. Кид чувствует, как на коже собирается тяжесть от помады, прикрывает глаза и резко прижимает девушку к себе. Та ложится сверху, не сопротивляясь. Разводит ноги, устраиваясь, приподнимает юбку. Кид ведёт медленно по бедру, по горячей влажной коже, проникает пальцами и упоённо вздыхает с девушкой в унисон. На мгновение ему становится её жаль, ведь он как раз из тех клиентов, о которых после не хочется вспоминать, но его пальцы сжимает жаром, и Кид, подаваясь бёдрами вверх, совершенно не собирается сдерживаться.

Когда Кид встаёт с постели, в его висках приятно звенит — как всегда после хорошего секса. Тело немного ломит, в кончиках пальцев колет. Кид разминает плечи и шею, одевается наспех, накидывает шубу. Девушка на кровати заворачивается в одеяло и глухо всхлипывает, тут же дёргается, будто в панике. Кид думает, что это просто не положено по профессии, нависает над девушкой и легко целует её в макушку, гладит по плечу.  
— Прости, милая, было немного грубо. Но ты отличная девушка, мне очень понравилось. Если буду проплывать здесь ещё раз, приду снова.  
Девушка кивает и сжимается ещё сильнее. Кид не понимает, как успел настолько глубоко её ранить: и сначала не было похоже, что она сильно любит контактировать с клиентами, но так, чтобы сами реакции тела были заторможены…  
Кид быстро себя прощает. Конечно, он был немного хуже, чем обычно, мог где-то не рассчитать силу, но это понятно — он кочевал в море так долго, что едва не забыл своё имя, какую уж деликатность в сексе он мог бы продемонстрировать. Он понимает, к тому же, что девушка эта всё-таки не благородных кровей и не собирается горевать об этом и никому жаловаться: она повидала таких, как он, может, сотни.

Кид бродит по острову всю ночь, заглядывая в бары и окна домов. Со стороны можно подумать, что он просто плохо выученный начинающий воришка, но шуба и походка выдают положение и достаток.  
В барах Киду рады, как всегда: там ожидают, что он выложит много денег или драгоценностей за выпивку, но карманы Кида пусты после борделя. На пальце блестит перстень, но он совершенно неприкосновенен. Когда Кид собирается выходить из бара, бармен его окликает, посматривает недовольно, хмуро. Кид расплывается в самой наглой из своих улыбок и машет рукой на прощанье — скрывается за дверью, даже не думая объяснять ситуацию. Какой-то громила ступает сразу за ним, но Кид и сам не из хрупких, к тому же, не из робких. Он встречает мужчину с готовностью и пьянящим больше алкоголя азартом. Нападает первым, принося боль и ожидая боли в ответ. Громила бьёт со всей дури, рассчитывая довести Кида до того состояния, когда на сколько есть сил — сделаешь, что тебе говорят. Но Кид никогда не был в таком состоянии и теперь не собирался. Он бьёт в ответ, тоже со всей силы, и попутно объясняет: «Нету у меня ничего! Только ветер в голове!» В итоге громила отступает, когда чувствует тяжесть и кружение в своей голове. Он уже не в себе, не ожидающий по привычке такого бурного энтузиазма к драке, такого боевого потенциала. Он показывает Киду останавливающий жест, и это значит, что денег он дальше требовать не станет. Ничего не станет требовать. Кид разочарованно хмыкает, сплёвывает кровь и поправляет шубу. Он идёт вдоль домов обратно к порту. По дороге в окнах он видит скромные семьи и развратных гуляк, видит маленьких детей, спящих или притворяющихся спящими. Он думает, что этот остров отличный — очень похож на его собственный. И тут же горько хмыкает самому себе, пинает дверь какой-то конторы с морской эмблемой. Кид надеется найти внутри карты или контакты корабельных мастеров, но ему везёт куда больше. Контора сама занимается починкой кораблей. В ящиках столов лежат горы бумаг в разноцветных папках, Кид листает их, не читая: договора, планы, сметы — ничего интересного. В одном из столов Кид находит папку с законченными заказами, а на самом столе — последний готовый. Мелкий рабочий просто не успел убрать — какие-то формальности были, очевидно, не завершены, и их нужно будет уладить с утра. Кид сворачивает папку в трубочку и кладёт во внутренний карман шубы и выходит из конторы, небрежно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
По дороге к порту Кид думает, что этот остров, этот город, наверное, очень мирный, раз в таких важных организациях не ставят никакой охраны. Он обещал себе прислать денег фирме — за заказ, который собирается забрать, и за ущерб, но это когда у него появятся деньги.  
Прежде он приходит в порт, раньше Фреда и его команды, там пришвартовываются какие-то торговые суда, разгружается и загружается товар. Кид достаёт из кармана папку и разворачивает на странице с планом корабля, пытается визуально его опознать. Находит примерно похожий, по его мнению, и без раздумий забирается на борт, оглядывается. Снизу какой-то старенький смотритель свистит и докладывает, что прежде, чем забираться на корабль, нужно предоставить документы и оплатить комиссию за стоянку. Кид смеётся в голос, но слезает с корабля, показывает старику папку, которую украл в конторе.  
— Видишь, — говорит он старику, — я представитель фирмы. Скоро ко мне подойдёт ещё один, его зовут Фред, и мы уладим вопрос оплаты, договорились?  
— Боюсь, — ответил старик с деловым видом, — это невозможно будет сделать до восьми утра, придётся обождать, пока откроется касса.  
— Да, конечно! — Кид смеётся без памяти. — Подождём, куда денемся!  
Он садится на какую-то коробку, которую должны забрать матросы прибывшего недавно судна, и смотрит на корабль оценивающе. В своих мыслях он уже рассекает волны на этом самом корабле в компании душечки Фреда, пьёт и грабит города вроде этого. Это самое не королевское дело, которое приходит Киду в голову, и он обещает себе заниматься именно этим. Раз ему не охота быть королевичем и управлять государством, надо идти от обратного: если ему так не нравится быть порядочным и мирным, нужно быть диким и совсем вне закона. Кид думает, что пиратство — не лучшее, что может случиться в его жизни, не его, наверное, призвание, но точно знает, что это лучше, чем жить тем невыносимо скучным образом, как это делали в его королевстве, как делала команда, с которой он плыл.  
Команда вернулась в порт ещё через полтора часа. Кида успели согнать с коробки, отругать за использование чужой собственности не по назначению, поболтать за жизнь и устроить на другой коробке. Кид быстро сходился с людьми, если того хотел. Он видит команду и улыбается во все тридцать два, подходит плавной походкой к Фреду, подмигивает капитану.  
— Я нашёл корабль, — говорит он Фреду почти на ухо, вполголоса. — Большой и классный. Нам нужно будет отвлечь старика и смотаться по-быстрому. Мы вдвоём справимся же с кораблём?  
Фред смотрит на Кида, как на неизлечимо больного болезнью умственного развития, но кивает.  
— С натяжкой, — поясняет он, — если ты будешь помогать.  
Кид хрипло сдержанно смеётся. Он почёсывает ладони, слегка потеющие от напряжения и предвкушения, и Фред неожиданно заражается его азартом. Он чувствует, что вот-вот станет частью одного из тех приключений, о которых Кид рассказывал ему с таким упоением.  
— Отойдём, — Кид разминает шею и смотрит в сторону капитана с усмешкой, — я покажу тебе корабль. А ты снимешь его с якоря. Потом нам только поднять паруса — и свалим.  
— Капитан, — окликает Фред, — я отойду. Кид хочет перетереть одно интимное дело, вам же не охота слушать?  
Парни из команды фыркают или просто хмурятся, но слушать точно не хотят. Кид смеётся с задором.  
— Ходил я, значит в бордель, — начинает он, обнимая Фреда за плечи и ведя к кораблю, — буквально сегодня… Но тебе это не интересно, лучше посмотри на этого красавца, — Кид указал взглядом на огромный корабль, и Фред просто расхохотался от абсурдности ситуации.  
— Что, серьёзно? Вот на этом вдвоём?  
— Ну, думаю, будет тяжеловато в первое время, но потом мы ещё ребят найдём, соберём хорошую команду…  
— Ну, можем поручить управление кораллам, а навигацию — скатам. Они прикольные, ты видел скатов?  
— Думаешь, мы сразу и пойдём ко дну? — уточняет Кид. Фред вздыхает и мотает головой.  
— Я надеюсь, нет. Хотя скаты правда классные — не пропадём с ними.

Фред забирается на корабль, и старичок-смотритель тут же подскакивает к кораблю — как только сохранил такие рефлексы в преклонном возрасте — встаёт перед Кидом и с былой важностью рассказывает о необходимости оплаты налогов, пошлин и комиссий. Кид с не менее важным видом слушает, кивает и поглядывает на Фреда, изучающего корабль, поднимающего якорь. Смотритель тоже это замечает и очевидно нервничает, говорит подрагивающим голосом:  
— Ну, так что? Готовы оплатить? Ваш коллега прибыл, и значит…  
— Я пришлю, — говорит Кид и кивает, кладёт руки старику на плечи, отводит подальше от края, оглаживает ослабевшие руки. — Я обязательно пришлю с первого же улова!  
Старик начинает нервничать уже не на шутку, достаёт из кармана сигнальный свисток.  
— Что там? — кричит Кид, не глядя, и Фред с корабля, в суетливости и спешке, тоже кричит:  
— Почти! Я спущу тебе канат!  
Кид еле сдерживает смешок и обращается снова к старику, пристально смотря ему в глаза:  
— Сколько вы хотите за аренду этого корабля и все неудобства, причинённые мной? Лично вы.  
— Мне не положено, — заговаривается старик, — по правилам…  
— Значит, на мой вкус. А у меня хороший вкус, можете довериться. Кстати, вот те парни, — Кид кивнул на команду Фреда, — просто отличные. Передавайте им приветы от меня и моего товарища, Фреда. К слову, я Юстасс Кид, младший сын королевской семьи далёкого королевства Берилл, капитан пиратов Кида.  
— Не может быть, — только и сказал старик.  
— Пора! — крикнул с корабля Фред.  
Кид обернулся, во мгновение оказался рядом с кораблём, захватил канат и полез наверх. Фред управлялся с парусами. Сильные порывы ветра, как благословение стихии, подогнали паруса, разогнали корабль, и уже спустя несколько минут Кид с Фредом на своём несоразмерно большом судне плывут поодаль от пристани. За ними не плывёт даже судно местных представителей власти, возможно, из-за объявления Кида, а, возможно, они просто тормозные.  
— Пираты Кида? — спрашивает Фред, отвлёкшись от штурвала. — Серьёзно?  
— Тебе не нравится, как звучит?  
— Нет, капитан, звучит отлично!  
Кид рассмеялся от души, будучи невероятно счастлив. Он обнял Фреда за плечи, подсунул ему папку со всеми данными по кораблю и попросил научить его всему, в чём он сможет помочь, пусть он и ни черта в этом не смыслит.

Они плывут несколько долгих дней. Время тянется как-то иначе, нежели раньше, но всё равно мучительно медленно. Кид постепенно привыкает к тому, что они с Фредом обмениваются только несколькими фразами перед тем, как один из них уйдёт на законный отдых, а другой продолжит следить за морем, кораблём и курсом. Кид привыкает, но находит это жутко обидным, он понимает, что ему нужна куда более масштабная команда — такая, чтобы на корабле никогда не было тихо и пусто. Всегда должны быть пирушки или дружеские драки, или просто разговоры обо всём на свете, или что угодно ещё — должны быть люди, в количестве. Чтобы можно было выйти на палубу в любое время суток, и было, с кем пошутить и обменяться новостями. Чтобы не страшно было засыпать — не ожидая, что в любой момент может понадобиться помощь в управлении. Кид твёрдо решает для себя, что соберёт большую команду отменных фриков — как он сам — и им будет отлично вместе, лучше, чем где-либо и с кем-либо ещё. Но время по-прежнему тянется, цели остаются только призрачными ориентирами, суши не видно, штормов нет. Кид ещё ждёт их в тайне, но немного беспокоится — вдвоём с ними справиться будет, наверное, на порядок сложнее. Это подогрело бы в Киде интерес, зарядило азартом, если бы волны были хоть чуть-чуть буйными, но нет — они только несли корабль, мягко, будто качая на руках, ветер наполнял паруса и плавно вёл вперёд, постепенно, размеренно. Кида эта динамика выбивала из колеи, и в один день Фред отметил, что Кид выглядит немного дико. Хуже, чем тогда, во время случая с гречкой. Кид похлопал его по плечу и покачал головой.  
— Жаль, — сказал, — у нас нет гречки, и с тобой такая провокация не покатит!  
Фред только кивнул и тоже потрепал Кида по плечу, выражая солидарность его буйной натуре.  
— Ещё пара дней, кэп, не больше. Мы прибудем в славный городок!  
В глазах Кида загорелись искры, и Фред улыбнулся, довольный результатом.  
— Но надо доплыть, — серьёзно сказал он, — иди отдыхать. За тобой ещё ужин завтра!

Когда они, наконец, прибывают на новый остров, Кида уже тошнит от собственной стряпни. Это было их условие: Фред больше делает по кораблю и всему, что связано с плаванием, потому что умеет, Кид, как может, справляется со всем остальным, а это уборка, готовка, мелкие, неотлагательные поручения.  
Кид устаёт не столько от готовки, сколько от её результата. Понятно, что ему раньше не приходилось этим заниматься, но всё же он не рассчитывал на настолько плохой результат. Фред, на удивление, не жаловался, отговаривался тем, что это лучше, чем ничего, да и капитану пойдёт на пользу: не вечно страдать от отсутствия бурной деятельности, ничего при этом не делая. Кид поначалу злился, а после очередной такой шуточки перестал. То была даже не критика, а просто способ задать настроение: их шуточные усилия на двоих окупятся рано или поздно.  
В порту пахнет рыбой, какими-то пряными травами, машинным маслом и чем-то ужасно неприятным — какими-то производственными отходами. Кид вдыхает полной грудью и с упоением.  
— Ну, что, кэп? — спрашивает Фред, легко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Что делаем, куда идём, как платим за стоянку?  
Кид тихо посмеивается, потягиваясь.  
— Мы же пираты, Фред: плата за стоянку — это не для нас.  
Фред очень серьёзно кивает, а следом расслабленно пожимает плечами.  
— Давай не в бордель, — Фред просит с лёгкой улыбкой, — тогда я пойду с тобой.  
Кид обнимает Фреда за плечи, прижимая к себе.  
— Раз уж ты просишь… Но мы будем драться.  
И они идут не в бордель, а в бар. Сюжет повторяется один в один, как на предыдущем острове, с той лишь поправкой, что Фред тоже дерётся. Дерётся вполне неплохо, но под конец сдаёт. Громила почти уже наносит ему сокрушительный удар под дых, но Кид сбивает его раньше.  
— Не распускай руки на мою команду! — говорит он с непередаваемой гордостью, и Фред заливается смехом. Кид тоже смеётся, и смех этот больно отдаётся ему под рёбра, в лёгкие, в нос и горло — будто забившаяся пыль колет кожу изнутри.  
Парни смеются заливисто и заразительно. В конце концов, один из громил тоже начинает смеяться, да так, что сгибается пополам. Очевидно, что ему это тоже больно, но он просто не может удержаться. Они втроём смеются, как умалишённые, падают на землю и катаются в грязи, не в силах остановиться. И тот громила, что дрался с Кидом, в таком недоумении, что не может сразу сообразить, что ему делать. Его не тянет смеяться, но и бить таких беспомощных, таких наивных — тоже не тянет. Время застревает в этой истерике смеха, и в один момент она прерывается, так же внезапно, как началась. Громила поднимается на ноги и отряхивает тёмные брюки, говорит:  
— Вы, ребята, конечно, очень смешные, но заплатить всё же придётся.  
Кид тоже поднимается, скидывает шубу и смотрит на неё с жалостью.  
— Блядь, — он сплёвывает в сторону. — Хер с ним. Ты знаешь, где тут можно почистить шубу?  
Громила смотрит на него, молча, с минуту, а после снова заливается смехом.  
— Я почищу. Но ты будешь мне должен. И этот хилый тоже, — громила кивает на Фреда.  
— Ага, — соглашается Кид, не раздумывая, — без проблем. Но тебе стоит знать, что если ты её испортишь, я тебя выпотрошу, как того тигра, что пошёл на шубу.  
Глаза Кида сверкают опасностью и бешеной злостью, хотя ничего провоцирующего ещё не случилось.  
— Ты безрассудный, — говорит громила, протягивая руку, чтобы шубу забрать. Кид хочет уже съязвить, но Фред смеётся из-за его спины.  
— Ты даже не представляешь! Кэп больной на всю голову — в этом и прелесть.

Позже громила представляется Зарумом и приводит Кида и Фреда в мастерскую — другая его работа, менее прибыльная, как ни странно. Мастерская смежная с домом, но в жилой части только спальня, кухня и ванная.  
Кид бродит среди станков, ножей, кисточек и иголок, рассматривает все приборы с таким пристальным вниманием, будто хоть что-то смыслит в этой области. Фред сидит на кресле в углу и тихо посапывает: тепло и мягкий плед, выпитый алкоголь и неяркие свечи здорово его разморили. Зарум вытаскивает на середину комнаты специальные приспособление, к которому крепится одежда, осторожно закрепляет шубу. После садится на высокий табурет перед ней и надевает перчатки, прощупывает кусочки с засохшей грязью.  
— Поднеси света, — приказывает он Киду, и Кид выполняет, не думая. Берёт высокий подсвечник и подносит ближе. Зарум смотрит внимательно, бережно ведёт пальцами вдоль меха. И Кид почему-то уверен, что может ему довериться. — Так и держи.  
Тон Зарума, как и его лицо, совершенно серьёзны, сам он сосредоточен. Поднимается с табурета, разводит в миске какие-то настои, отдающие то травами, то химическими примесями, берёт кисточки и тряпки и возвращается на табурет.  
— И ещё принеси воды, во дворе колодец, а потом возвращайся — ещё посветишь.  
Лицо Зарума освещает улыбка, и Кид даже не думает ощетиниться. Ему интересно наблюдать за такой работой, за своей шубой, и он совсем не против поучаствовать.  
Он быстро достаёт воду и приносит её в кадке к Заруму, смотрит, как тот крупной кистью смахивает грязь. Благодаря раствору она спадает просто, словно светлая пыль. После Зарум мочит тряпку и промокает мех, ведёт по нему другой, ещё более крупной кистью. Кид понимает, что эта работа почти ювелирной тонкости и удивляется, как ему посчастливилось наткнуться на такого умелого мужика в баре.  
— Может, ты ещё и готовить умеешь? — Кид серьёзен, смотрит, как переливается мех его шубы и насыщается сочным красным, как в самые лучшие её времена.  
— Может, умею, — отвечает Зарум с усмешкой. — Одинокий мужчина всё умеет понемногу.  
— Ну, одиночество не так плохо. Тебе нечего, значит, терять. Можешь сорваться и полететь в любой конец света.  
Зарум отвлёкся на секунду от шубы и посмотрел на Кида с горькой усмешкой и такой глубокой тоской в глазах, что Кида повело от мгновенного чувства вины.  
— А зачем, — Зарум вновь ведёт кисточкой, — если никто в целом свете не ждёт тебя и не едет с тобой?  
Кид думает долго, несколько минут, смотрит за отточенными аккуратными движениями Зарума, нервно ведёт кончиком языка по нёбу и причмокивает в конце концов. Капля воска со свечи падает на его пальцы и медленно застывает. Кид почти не чувствует.  
— Ради того, чтобы ехать! Ехать, плыть, бежать, лететь… Чтобы не сидеть на месте, не быть запертым. Одиночество в дороге не хуже одиночества взаперти.  
— Наверное, — легко соглашается Зарум, и Кид удивляется, как это он так просто. — Одиночество плохо в любом виде, как ты его так оцениваешь по степени?  
— Просто. У меня родных душ на свете всего ничего, разумные люди шлют меня сразу ко всем чертям, и правильно делают, я тоже их шлю далеко и надолго. Но я чувствую, я как будто это знаю, что для меня есть нужный уголок, нужное место и время, и люди, которые не будут от меня плеваться. Видишь ли, я прирождённый правитель, я просто не нашёл ещё своих подчинённых.  
Кид поражается, откуда в его голове такая ясность относительно собственного бытия — её никогда раньше не было, а теперь просто взял и рассказал всё, как есть. Зарум улыбается мягко и тепло, всё его лицо отливает приятным медовым оттенком, и он кивает, давая знать, что всё понял и понял правильно. Кид смотрит, как тот водит по шубе кисточками и тряпками, переминается с одной ноги на другую, и свет подрагивает.  
— Стой ровно, — наставляет Зарум, и Кид фыркает.  
— Так что, — спрашивает он, — ты одинок? Неужели и не было никакой семьи? Любви? Что тебя держит здесь, на этом дряхлом острове?  
— Была у меня тётка, обучившая меня мастерить вещи. Был дядька, её муж, рыбак. Однажды уплыл и не вернулся. Тётка потом умерла от тифа. Они не родные мне были, но как родители. А держать меня ничего не держит, но и в море не тянет — что там искать?  
— Чушь! — Кид вскрикнул, и Фред с кресла начал нервно оглядываться, болезненно моргать.  
— Случилось что?  
— Да этот говорит, в море делать нечего, как тебе!  
— Ну, мне как матросу по необходимости ничего, а тебе вот, тебе-то больно, наверное.  
Кид смотрит сначала на Фреда, а после выразительно — на Зарума.  
— Вы правда не понимаете? — он отчаивается и ставит подсвечник на ближайший стол. — Ну вас к чёрту, мужики. Я иду проветриться.  
— Ага, — спокойно звучит ему вслед, — только возвращайся.  
У Кида в груди сжимается до сладкой боли: вот оно! Он ждал этого девятнадцать лет! Вот он говорит неприятное, делает глупости, а ему чинят шубу, ждут, пристроившись в угловом кресле!

Кид возвращается с золотом наперевес. Он открывает дверь с ноги и вваливается в тёмную комнату с похабной усмешкой.  
— Я принёс расплатиться, — говорит он довольно. — И там немного раскидалось по дороге, ведёт к твоему дому, это ничего?  
Фред стоит рядом с Зарумом, держит подсвечник и смотрит на Кида с толикой страха и дюжиной одобрения. Зарум почти закончил уже с шубой, но не отвлекается, так что ещё не в состоянии оценить.  
— Ничего же? — Кид настаивает на внимании. Зарум нехотя поворачивается, и его лицо вытягивается в удивлении.  
— Не-е-ет, — говорит он, и уголок его губ нервно подрагивает. — Ты что сделал, мелкий ты паршивец?  
— Спёр с одного из кораблей! На вид простое торговое судно, но вообще контрабанда. Парни там грозные, но мы-то справимся — у тебя столько силищи! — Кид подходит к креслу, на котором сидел Фред, и высыпает туда всё золото. — Там ещё у одного из них такие пистолеты, славные, так и тянутся руки! Фред, тебе нравятся пистолеты? Тебе бы подошли на отлично!  
Кид преисполнен энтузиазма, от него так и пышет жаром и жаждой борьбы, глаза горят азартом. Зарум качает головой и возвращается к шубе.  
— Ты неверно делаешь, что на меня рассчитываешь. Я только починю тебе шубу, возьму положенные мне за работу деньги и вытолкаю за дверь. И твоего хилого друга Фреда тоже. Хотя его мне немного жаль.  
— Это что! Ты не думай, что он слабый — он так управляется с кораблём, как я не умею, а для этого силы надо немерено!  
— Да, я крутой, вообще-то! — с энтузиазмом поддакивает Фред.  
— Вы, парни, очень весёлые, но будто бы больно стукнутые головой в самом раннем детстве, — Зарум тяжело вздыхает и делает несколько финальных движений кистью, складывает все принадлежности и откладывает в сторону, поднимается на ноги, разминаясь и потягиваясь.  
— Мои братья вполне могли, — кивает Кид, примеряя на руки широкие браслеты. — Но я не могу об этом помнить.  
— Моя мама только по щекам мне давала, если провинился, и то годам только к пяти, — Фред пожимает плечами. — Да и не так мы плохи, просто немного со сдвигом.  
Зарум не пытается скрыть улыбки, снимает с подставки шубу и встряхивает, кидает Киду.  
— Давайте выметайтесь, — говорит он добрым приветливым тоном. — И деньги оставьте за работу.  
Кид осматривает шубу со всех сторон и восторженно хмыкает, надевает, расправляет в плечах.  
— Да ты что, мужик, ты только посмотри, как ты её вычистил! Я тебя не хочу отпускать и на минуту! Ты ещё и готовить умеешь — может, будешь нам готовить, а то меня достало жрать собственную стряпню.  
— Он явно не лучший повар, — подтверждает Фред как бы между делом и тоже роется в стопке золотых украшений.  
— И как же ты собираешься мне платить за такую заботу? — Зарум уже откровенно смеётся. Кид смотрит на него с искренним удивлением.  
— Приключениями! Драки, путешествия, выпивка, женщины, прости, Фред, да мало ли развлечений в море! И мы будем с тобой, я и Фред, пираты Кида, никакого больше одиночества!  
Зарум смеётся в голос, заливисто и светло, почти как тогда у входа в бар, и Кид тоже начинает смеяться, Фред — за ними.  
— Будет круто! — убеждает Кид сквозь смех. — Я обещаю, тебе понравится!  
Зарум хочет сопротивляться, но не находит ни одной причины не рискнуть. Кид ворвался в его жизнь и решился избавить его от боли, от скуки, от горькой неоценённости, и дать ещё богатств в придачу — да кто в здравом уме откажется! Ни один человек в здравом уме не пойдёт за Кидом в неизвестность, Зарум понимает это чётко и ясно, и значит, он тоже «просто немного со сдвигом» — ничего, и такие живут. Живут и радуются. Вот они смеются уже добрых пять минут и никак не могут успокоиться.

Кид ставит на палубу своего краденного корабля последнюю коробку и громко матерится.  
— Откуда у тебя столько шмоток? — говорит он опосля, а Зарум ехидно улыбается.  
— Наследство от тётки, наработки… Хочешь красивую шубу — будь любезен таскать мои инструменты!  
— Я никогда ни с кем не любезен, — огрызается Кид, но бодро поднимает коробку и несёт в трюм. По возвращению наставляет, уже в безупречно хорошем настроении. — Ты выбери себе какую-нибудь каюту, и ещё одну для мастерской! А потом слушай, что Фред скажет по управлению кораблём, там несложно… О, и да, ты будешь нам готовить, будешь же? У меня ещё осталась крупа и всякая мелочь, что-нибудь можно сварганить.  
Зарум на секунду жалеет о своём решении, но с пристани снизу уже раздаются крики стражей, и Фред у штурвала задорно смотрит вдаль. Зарум оставляет всякое здравомыслие в этом порту под весёлое Кидово: «Ну, отчаливаем!»

Проблемы начинаются, когда они втроём пришвартовываются у крупного острова-королевства. Кид говорит, оно чем-то похоже на его собственное, только люди повеселее: уже в порту можно встретить пьяниц и зазывал, а значит, город не строит из себя страну нравов и приличий.  
Фред идёт разменивать золото на еду и припасы, Зарум ходит по магазинам, а Кид по привычке — в бар. Он пьёт ром, как всегда, не собираясь расплачиваться, говорит с обитателями о нравах и том, что интересного можно найти в городе, пьёт, ни о чём не думая, и у его виска пролетает нож с выверенной точностью, вонзается в одну из бутылок за спиной бармена. Кид оборачивается и встречается с проблемой лицом к лицу. И лицо проблемы — тонкое мужское лицо в шрамах — нравится Киду настолько сильно, что он расплывается в улыбке.  
— Это ты пират-королевич, капитан пиратов Кида? — спрашивает мужчина и подходит к стойке, знаком просит повторить предыдущий заказ.  
— Меня так прозвали? — Кид смеётся. — Я уже известен?  
— Известен, — подтверждает мужчина. — Ты не отдаёшь долги.  
Кид разводит руки в стороны, а после берёт стакан и глотает ещё рома.  
— Шанса не представилось. А ты сам кто будешь?  
Мужчина тоже отпивает жидкости пронзительно голубого цвета.  
— Кира.  
Он глотает и выжидает несколько секунд, пока вкус осядет во рту. Потом смотрит на бармена очень выразительно:  
— Верните, пожалуйста, нож.  
Бармен возвращает под звонкий смех Кида.  
— Ты классный, — говорит он Кире, — серьёзно, очень классный! И красавчик к тому же, не хочешь познакомиться поближе?  
Лицо Киры застывает на секунду, будто пронизанное холодом, но в итоге Кира улыбается, легко приподнимает уголочки губ, отпивает ещё глоток, убирает нож в чехол, крепящийся у него на бедре.  
— Возможно.

Они пьют несколько часов подряд, и Кид рассказывает Кире уйму всевозможных вещей, из которых интерес для Киры представляет процентов тридцать.  
Они сидят уже за столиком, одним из тех уединённых мест в углу, на которые смотрят обычно только преступники, которым срочно нужно перетереть какое-нибудь дельце. Кид допивает чёрт знает какую бутылку рома и смотрит на Киру пронзительным взглядом:  
— Этот Ле! — говорит он многозначительно. — Я заставлю его со мной считаться.  
— Окей, — Кира опрокидывает последний глоток терпкого ликёра и морщится.  
— Достало это место, пойдём куда-нибудь?  
— На твой корабль? — предлагает Кира. Кид рассеянно мотает головой.  
— Не… Нечего там делать пока. Сначала надо бы на дело. Сходить обокрасть каких-нибудь недотёп, — Кид издаёт мерзкий пьяный смешок, и Киру это мгновенно отрезвляет.  
Кид поднимается на ноги, надевает шубу, разминает шею и направляется к выходу, слегка покачиваясь. Кира отмечает, что свалить Кида алкоголем — чертовски проблематично, так, на всякий случай, и идёт за ним следом. Он оставляет бармену деньги за свою выпивку и с неудовольствием понимает, что его тоже немного штормит.  
Кид маячит впереди своей яркой шубой, яркой причёской, развязной походкой. Киру всё это немного злит. Он даже тянется за ножом, когда Кид резко сворачивает за угол. Кира оказывается рядом в секунду, и Кид на него шипит, мол, тише. Кид смотрит выразительно на мужчин впереди, довольно крепких на вид. В их ногах коробки, на пальцах — перстни с драгоценными камнями, сами они выглядят богатыми и наглыми, почти как сам Кид. Кира шепчет Киду на ухо:  
— Что, их?  
Кид кивает. Подбирается бесшумными шагами, умудряясь не задеть стены рукой или шубой. Так тихо, будто бы на его сапогах специальные подошвы, будто бы он одолжил ненадолго лапки у хищной рыси. Кид очень сосредоточен и не сводит взгляда со своей будущей добычи. Кира держится рядом, но не собирается помогать.  
Кид подбирается совсем близко и распрямляется во весь рост, раскидывает руки в стороны.  
— Как оно, парни? — спрашивает. — Не хотите поделиться деньгами? Подраться?  
Кира застывает в недоумении. Зачем был весь этот цирк, если в итоге Кид раскрывает себя до нападения? Кид, будто читая его мысли, оборачивается к нему на мгновение и говорит:  
— Ты же не думал обо мне ничего неправильного? Я предпочитаю честный бой и честный куш!  
А затем поворачивается обратно, чтобы отбить уже летящий на него удар. Кид дерётся отчаянно и глупо — отдаётся бою полностью и потому растрачивает все силы. Кира стоит поодаль. Он видит, как один из мужчин достаёт пистолет и направляет в Кида. Кира борется с собой мгновение, вынимает нож из чехла и направляет мужчине в руку, чтобы выпал пистолет, но не сильно повредил — это не входит в его планы. Кид смеётся с благодарностью, и Кире от этого становится тошно.  
Драка заканчивается быстро. Кид вытирает кровь с лица тыльной стороной ладони, сплёвывает в сторону и подхватывает одну из коробок.  
— Надеюсь, там что-то клёвое, — он смеётся, смотря на Киру, подталкивает ему другую коробку и, не дожидаясь, пока Кира соберётся, ныряет в другой проулок. Кира подбирает нож, коробку и идёт следом.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, куда идёшь? — Кид останавливается от внезапного вопроса.  
— Конечно, нет! Я в первый раз в этом городе! Но я доверю себе — бар, бордель и порт я найду везде!  
Кира вздыхает. Ему начинает казаться, что Кид вовсе не так опасен, как можно подумать. И это опасная мысль сама по себе.  
Кид петляет и петляет по улицам и проулкам, заходит ещё в один бар и там раскрывает коробку, озаряясь довольным оскалом, кидает бармену на стол большую пачку денег и берёт ещё несколько бутылок рома и ликёра для Киры, закидывает всё в коробку и идёт дальше.  
— Бордель или корабль? — интересуется он и предупреждает. — Но на корабле хреново с кроватями…  
— Корабль. Хочу посмотреть на твой корабль.  
— Ну, раз хочешь…  
Кид смеётся по-своему задорно и легко, идёт точно в направлении порта, и Кире кажется, всё это время Кид сильно ему привирал на счёт того, что совсем не знает местности.

Проснувшись, Кид лениво потягивается, зевает и чувствует, как боль отдаётся во все части его тела, особенно остро звенит в голове и суставах рук. Он приподнимается на локтях и осматривается.  
— Хорошо, — думает он вслух, — я на корабле, это хороший знак. Вроде даже на своём.  
Он видит рядом Киру и ложится обратно, обнимает его немного неловко, прижимается к тощему, но сильному, очень горячему телу. Трётся лбом о чужое плечо и проваливается ещё ненадолго в лёгкий сон. Просыпается снова от чужого голоса.  
— Как это произошло? — бубнит Кира, потирая переносицу. — Мне нужно это осмыслить. Только что я сидел в баре и попивал блю кюрасао…  
— Мы сорвали небольшой куш, — помогает Кид, сжимая сильнее объятия, — пришли на мой корабль и отметили это дело с Фредом и Зарумом. Ну и расслабились немного, не переживай так, Кир… Ты же Кира, я правильно помню?  
Кира смотрит на Кида лицом, выражающим только негодование и ненависть, и Кид морщится в ответ.  
— Что? — спрашивает он, разжимая объятия и откидывая одеяло, оглядывая тело Киры. — Смотри, я даже был вполне осторожен, тебе не о чем сокрушаться!  
Кира резко поднимается с кровати, натягивает одежду и молча выходит из комнаты. Кид пожимает плечами и пытается ещё поспать, но уже не получается. Он тоже встаёт, натягивает только брюки и, зевая, выходит на палубу. Там Фред стоит у штурвала и весело напевает себе под нос, дует свежий морской ветер, вокруг — вода.  
— Утречка, — смеётся Кид, — как оно? Зарум в отключке?  
— Ему явно надо поменьше, чем тебе, чтобы расслабиться, — смеётся Фред в ответ.  
— Буду знать, — Кид кивает и осматривается по сторонам в поисках Киры.  
Кира подходит со спины и приставляет Киду нож к горлу. Кид только усмехается.  
— Перестань, — говорит, — ты как та баба, с которой я спал, когда мне было пятнадцать. Такая вся из себя опасная, атаманша, приехавшая к нам в королевство по чистой случайности. Она хотела нас ограбить, а в итоге получила меня! Ну не подарочек ли? Я ей накинул немного драгоценностей из королевской казны, так сначала она мне хотела глотку перерезать, а потом ещё Зу! Ты бы видел его лицо — как твоё сейчас!  
Кид пережал руку Кире в запястье, вывернулся и рассмеялся.  
— Я понимаю, что ты очень крутой, но заканчивай с этим. Я капитан на этом корабле, а значит, сейчас так играть со мной нельзя. Чуть позже, Кира, может, в следующем порту. Кстати, куда ты направляешься? Нам тебя подвезти? Или оплатить дорогу обратно?  
— Ты правда настолько тупой? — шипит Кира и вырывает руку, бьёт Кида в бок. Кид чувствует яркую, острую боль и оценивает, что силы у Киры куда больше, чем он думал сначала.  
— Ну, я был не самым умным на своей родине, да и здесь Зарум, наверное, поразумнее меня будет, но меня это не смущает. Давай, куда тебя подбросить? Или хочешь поплавать с нами?  
Кид смотрит Кире в лицо очень уверенно и очень добро. Кира сводит брови недовольно.  
— Хочу послать тебя к морскому чёрту. Но сначала довези меня до берега.  
— Замётано! — Кид приближается к Фреду и кладёт руку ему на плечо. — Далеко нам ещё до берега?  
— Дня два пути, — в голосе Фреда — ни оттенка шутки. Он добавляет полушёпотом. — Ты бы поосторожнее с ним.  
Кид кивает, но весь его вид отчётливо говорит, что этот совет он точно не будет принимать в расчёт до последнего.

Киду кажется, эти два дня пути — самые долгие и самые сложные. Кира бродит по кораблю брошенной злой тенью, Фред не шутит, а только слабо улыбается, Зарум выглядит просто очень напряжённым. Кид сам стоит у штурвала всего два раза, когда делать особенно ничего не надо (Фред не слишком доверяет ему направление корабля) и потому много смотрит на свою маленькую команду. Зарум помогает Киду с ужином, в том же стиле, в каком сам просил помощи в починке шубы. Когда они заканчивают, Кид тут же набрасывается на еду и по ходу говорит Заруму:  
— Слушай, мужик, тебя что-то беспокоит или как? Жалеешь, что поехал со мной? Ещё не поздно вернуться — мы не были даже в общих драках. То есть, я, конечно, не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Ты мне нравишься. И твоя еда, — Кид причмокивает, — объедение!  
Зарум смотрит на Кида хмурым взглядом, ест молча, но отвечает, когда доедает.  
— Я никуда не собираюсь, Кид, и ни о чём не жалею. Думаю просто, что твоя очаровательная манера создавать проблемы и тащить к себе поближе опасных людей однажды сыграет против тебя.  
— Ну, — Кид ставит тарелки в мойку, раздумывает несколько секунд и становится их мыть, — мои люди ещё чертовски полезные. Вот ты, Зарум, ты так умел в быту, я готов за тебя замуж! Фред — отличный моряк и просто отличный парень! Кира ещё не в нашей команде, но он так дерётся, что ты себе и представить не можешь, а ещё он умный и расчетливый. Разве кто-то такой нам не нужен?  
Зарум смотрит на Кида в смеси осуждения и восхищения. Кид видит, когда поворачивается на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию на свои слова.  
— Не ожидал от тебя такой холодной прагматичности.  
— Я королевич, ничего не поделать — меня учили этому. Отец и Зу.  
— Понятно, — отвечает Зарум.  
Кид слышит в его голосе горечь и принимает её за сочувствие. У Кида сжимается что-то внутри, но он счастлив, что кто-то может правильно оценить его и его положение.

Всякий на родине Кида полагал, будто ему выпала большая удача — родиться в такой семье, удача, которой он не заслуживал. Кид плевал на них с высоты своей бестактности и отказывался признавать, что его положение — это очень тяжело. Ну, он не впахивал на поле, не учился ремеслу, не кланялся господам, но исправно учился, осваивал навыки боя, впитывал в себя королевское ханжество. Ремесленнику или пахарю не вдалбливают ничего про его положение, про обязанность соответствовать — всё это есть у него от рождения, и не приходится объяснять. Простой народ живёт в своём маленьком мире, свободный, чумазый и недовольный — работает на износ и боится даже мечтать. Кид не боялся. Народ поливает правителей грязью в своих маленьких беседах, берёт выходной на день пиршества, ярмарки, праздника — и веселится, как в последний свой день, как Киду никогда не позволяли. Кто-то вечно одёргивал за плечо, останавливал упрёком, и Кид подозревал, никому нет до него дела. Вот у ремесленника есть своё дело, и все обращаются к нему за помощью, с тем, чтобы он выполнил работу, благодарят деньгами, словами и выпивкой. А Кида никто ни о чём не просил и ни за что не благодарил. Только говорили вечно, что он что-то должен и что-то делает не так. Потому что он королевич и по статусу обязан. Статус всегда шёл впереди Кида, даже тут, в море, как он ни старался от этого сбежать.

Кира говорит об этом в едкой форме насмешки, когда они пересекаются в тесном коридоре.  
— Тебе не скучно? — говорит. — Никто не подчиняется, никто не указывает — ты не скучаешь по дому?  
Кид ещё в сладком осадке после разговора с Зарумом и потому не сильно злится, отвечает:  
— Нет, не скучаю. Только по Зу. Но ты неплохо компенсируешь. Такой же взгляд, такой же тон, страсть к холодному оружию… Да, ты чертовски напоминаешь мне моего брата, ну, знаешь…  
Кира смотрит на Кида с осуждением, и ему, очевидно, неприятно такое сравнение, но он не спешит отвечать колкостями. Просто смотрит на Кида без шубы, в скудном освещении ламп, почти без шрамов — только лёгкие ссадины и не сошедшие синяки.  
— Хочешь проверить меня на прочность? — Кид хмыкает, и Кира тут же хмыкает в ответ.  
— Хочу послать тебя к чёрту, говорил же.  
Кид опирается на стену и кивает.  
— Ну да, а ещё перерезать мне глотку. Догадываюсь, почему ещё не решился: мои парни не из робкого десятка, а самому управлять кораблём неохота… Но когда прибудем, пробуй на здоровье. Мне понравилось, как ты обращаешься с ножами — загляденье!  
Кира пронзает Кида взглядом, а после смотрит в его глаза неотрывно, то ли гипнотизируя, то ли сам — загипнотизированный. Кид отстраняется от стены и приближается к Кире, укладывает ладони на его плечи, целует в макушку, точь-в-точь как Зу раньше, и уходит дальше по коридору, на палубу, куда и шёл.  
После Кид встречается с Кирой ещё всего раз, на кухне, когда Кира уже ставит свою тарелку в мойку, а Кид только приходит завтракать. Кира выходит из кухни, не бросив на Кида даже взгляда, и Кида это немного задевает — как отлично болтали в баре, как отлично сражались, как отлично переспали, а какие нелепые перепалки вели на корабле! И всё исчезло, но Кид был уверен, что только на время — Кира ещё должен попытаться его убить, как минимум. А там уж кто знает, что будет…

Когда они прибывают в порт, Кид уже чувствует взгляд на своей спине. Они не успели ещё даже сойти с корабля, а Кира уже готов. Кид весело усмехается и спускается на пристань, хлопает по плечу Зарума и Фреда, наказывает получше запастись провиантом в этот раз, советует быть осторожнее, раз уж они пошли под его именем в море. Сам Кид идёт вглубь узких улочек, тихих домов. Подальше от порта, где торговля и развлечения, но и не слишком близко к центру города, где всегда самые важные люди. Кира следует за ним. Иногда задерживается за каким-нибудь поворотом, и Кид перестаёт чувствовать, будто бы его меж лопаток буравят взглядом. Но после это ощущение вновь возвращается с новой силой, Кид нутром чувствует опасность и потому знает, что Кира у него за спиной. Кид ни разу не оборачивается назад, но в одно мгновение просто останавливается, когда ему кажется, что он нашёл самое укромное место во всём городе — вокруг такая тишина, будто бы никто никогда здесь и ни жил. В домах ни признака жизни, вне домов — ни единой души.  
Кид останавливается во дворе и впервые оборачивается. Кира, очевидно, этого ожидал.  
— Зачем ты привёл меня сюда? — спрашивает Кира. Кид снисходительно улыбается.  
— Потому что это отличное место для убийства. Смотри, у тебя лучшие из возможных условий — подойди уже и попробуй. Я не буду сопротивляться и убегать, я честно приму бой, и если проиграю, моя жизнь — твоя.  
— У тебя ни шанса против меня, — предупреждает Кира и достаёт из набедренного чехла нож. Кид поправляет ворот шубы.  
— Ну, а вдруг, — говорит он. — Я, знаешь ли, тигра завалил в семнадцать…  
По лицу Киры сразу не определишь, верит он или нет, в каком он настроении и состоянии, но готовность сражаться горит в нём так же ярко, как в Киде, и Кида это будоражит. Пульс отбивает в уши, в виски, в кончики пальцев, всё внутри горит от бурного, почти сексуального возбуждения.  
Кира делает выпад. Не серьёзное для его уровня движение — просто проверяет реакцию Кида. Кид даже не двигается. Смотрит в глаза Кире, приседает, опуская корпус, раскидывает руки, растопыривает и сгибает пальцы, имитируя когти. Весь его вид говорит: «Я готов! Нападай!» Но Кира почему-то не решается. Не похоже, что он боится, Кид уверен наверняка, что дело не в этом, тут что-то другое.  
— Давай, — говорит Кид. — Ты же зол на что-то, ты же был так решителен в день нашей первой встречи!  
Кира делает ещё замах, лёгкое отточенное движение, но тоже пробное. Кид уворачивается чисто рефлекторно, после возвращаясь в прежнее положение. Секунда — и все сомнения Киры развеиваются. Он делает один замах за другим, и не за каждым из них Кид может уследить. Он замечает только, что шуба рвётся в плече, что на животе выступила кровь, что ногам тяжелее стоять. Кира оттесняет Кида к стене одного из домов, и Кид отступает, пока не упирается спиной.  
— Ты сможешь пробить череп? — спрашивает Кид, и Кира замирает. Кид заключает Киру в объятия и прижимает к себе, чувствует, как горячо, пластично и сильно его тело. — Я ничего не могу поделать с собой, — признаётся Кид, — ты впечатляешь. Если правда хочешь убить меня, бей в висок.  
Кира сплёвывает в сторону от возмущения.  
— Я киллер, — говорит Кира, — и ты, чёртов оборванец, говоришь мне, как тебя убивать? Это моя работа, мне лучше знать! — голос Киры несколько взвинченный, и Кида это радует: значит, не равнодушен, значит, не всё с ним потеряно.  
— Так что, — Кид трётся лбом о плечо Киры, и того просто распирает от такой наглости. Он хватает Кида за волосы и оттягивает назад. Кид, нехотя, поддаётся. — Кто из честных людей послал за мной киллера? — спрашивает.  
— Ты не знаешь имён этих людей.  
Кид смеётся, не сдерживаясь.  
— Конечно, не знаю! Но я помню, кому успел насолить, пока плаваю: команде Фреда, очаровательной шлюхе, смотрителю порта, ребятам в барах, конторе, которая чинила корабли, контрабандистам… Наверное, был кто-то ещё, но там совсем мелочи…  
— А тебя есть, за что убивать, — Кира усмехается, оттягивая голову Кида ещё дальше назад, обнажая его шею. — Ты поэтому так спокоен?  
— Спокоен? — возмущается Кид и прижимается к Кире бёдрами, чтобы он ощутил всю абсурдность сказанного. — Да я возбуждён, как никогда. Мне не хотелось бы умирать, если ты об этом, но ты такой красавчик… Тебя мне хотелось бы. Может, ну, к чёрту эти убийства, и давай плавать вместе? Ты, я и Фред с Зарумом! Отличная у нас выйдет команда… — У Киры искажается лицо, а Кид продолжает с поражающей наглостью: — Я ради тебя, между прочим, жизнью рискую! — и смеётся, чисто, звонко.  
Киру это просто обескураживает.  
— Давай, — настаивает Кид и мотает головой, чтобы высвободиться из хватки, стискивает Киру под лопатками и поднимает над землёй, — ну! Нам будет хорошо вместе! И тебе не придётся выполнять эти идиотские заказы! Ты будешь свободен, будешь только моим…  
Кира бьёт Кида острым локтем в ключицу, и у Кида подкашиваются ноги, ослабевает хватка, но он не падает, не выпускает Киру.  
— Я серьёзно, я абсолютно серьёзен!  
Тогда Кира накрывает лоб Кида ладонью и толкает назад, ударяет затылком о стену.  
— Ты просто чокнутый! — говорит он, и Кид с охотой кивает.  
— В этом моя прелесть. Ты поэтому немного не в себе. Давай, поехали со мной! Я безумен, поэтому со мной весело. Обещаю, будет круто!  
— Отпусти.  
Голос Киры холодный: никаких эмоций, только решимость и угроза. Кид разжимает хватку, Кира опускается на землю, убирает нож, замахивается и бьёт Кида в челюсть, не жалея сил.  
— Проветрись, — указывает он и медленно исчезает за поворотом. Кид стоит посредине тихого серого дворика, переводит дух, дышит глубоко и пытается понять: это было согласие или что?

Кид бродит по улицам и закоулкам ещё несколько часов — не заходит ни в бары, ни в бордели, ни с кем не общается. Просто ходит, с удовольствием отмечает твёрдость суши. И от него шарахаются почти все встречные люди: порванная шуба и кровавые подтёки на угрюмом Киде никого не привлекают. Но самого Кида привлекает мужчина, который выглядит ещё хуже него самого.  
Мужчина очень большой и статный, мускулистый. Кожа больного цвета, с сероватым оттенком, волосы засалены, а лицо — такое несчастное, что Кид просто не смог не обратить внимание. Он остановился за десяток шагов от мелкой пристани, где мужчина чинил чью-то лодочку. Другой мужчина, смотрящийся просто комично маленьким рядом с таким плотником, что-то недовольно ему вещал. Плотник кивал, молча и без претензий — вероятно, привык к грубому тону на такой паршивой работе. Через несколько минут маленький и полный мужчина ушёл, а Кид подошёл к плотнику и сел с ним рядом на корточки. Какое-то время Кид только смотрит за искусной работой, изучает руки плотника в узорных шрамах-швах, потом предлагает:  
— Познакомимся?  
Мужчина окидывает Кида взглядом, пожимает плечами и интересуется:  
— Зачем? Что вам от меня нужно?  
— Просто хочу познакомиться, — честно отвечает Кид. — Ты показался мне очень интересным, очень несчастным, и мне захотелось поговорить. А ты, оказывается, ещё и умел в починке кораблей — разве не находка?  
Мужчина смотрит на Кида ещё раз, уже более заинтересованно, но с явным недоверием.  
— Вы не местный, — говорит он больше самому себе, чем Киду. — Шныряете тут без дела и думаете, это нормально, отвлекать других людей от работы?  
Кид хмыкает с досадой.  
— Перестань, я был с тобой предельно искренен. А в твоих словах есть хоть что-то от твоих собственных мыслей?  
Мужчина пожимает плечами.  
— Это не для рабочего класса. Это для вас, для элиты — собственные мысли думать. А мы, простые работящие люди, увлечены другим.  
Руки мужчины ловко управляются с инструментами, латают дыру в старой лодочке. Кид сидит рядом и просто смотрит, не устаёт смотреть.  
— Сколько книг ты прочитал за свою жизнь? — спрашивает он в один момент, и плотник какое-то время вспоминает, подсчитывает. Его лицо приобретает живой оттенок, когда он отвечает:  
— Не так уж и много.  
— О чём они были? — продолжает спрашивать Кид. — Расскажешь?  
Мужчина раздумывает ещё долго и сомневается — он просто боится, что подобное (искренний интерес) окажется подвохом. Кид понимает это, как никто другой. Но в какой-то момент просто начинает рассказывать, и всё становится неважным.  
Кид снимает шубу и садится прямо на землю, кладёт шубу на колени. Он слушает с поразительным вниманием, просто поглощённый чужим рассказом. Кид сразу чувствует что-то родственное в этом мужчине.  
Мужчина рассказывает. Его руки мастерят лодку, движения становятся уже не такими скованными, иногда он робко бросает взгляд на Кида.  
— … та про драконов мне особенно понравилась. Не какая-то детская сказка, настоящая энциклопедия. В ней ещё немного говорилось про географию, но я не разобрался. У нас просто нет таких мест. Я представляю, как выглядят леса и реки, примерно воображаю горы, но что-то из описанного так и не смог представить. В нашем городе нет таким мест, ничего даже похожего.  
Мужчина замолкает на какое-то время, просто чтобы перевести дух — для него крайне необычно выдать столько откровенности за раз.  
— На острове, откуда я родом, было всё, — признаётся Кид. — И горы, и реки, и леса. Даже всякие диковинные звери, не драконы, конечно, но всё же. И я хочу их всех тебе показать. На самом деле, я не самый лучший человек. И уж точно не лучший правитель. Я не питаю никакого уважения к народу. Я люблю только отдельных людей. Я не мог бы вкалывать целыми днями, как ты или Зарум, мой приятель, я позже тебе покажу, и я совершаю идиотские поступки временами, но это самое классное! Я так живу, без этого и дышать невозможно — без свободы делать то, что тебе хочется. — Кид заговаривается и совсем забывает, где он и почему. Смотрит в океан, а потом оборачивается на мужчину — тот уже не работает, а просто сидит и слушает, и на его лице читается восторг и недоумение. — А знаешь, какая самая дурацкая моя черта? Я моментально влюбляюсь! Всегда в опасных людей, каждый раз! Вот есть такой Кира, он меня кинул на этом острове, и он чуть меня не убил буквально недавно. Ты можешь себе представить? Я к нему со всей душой, а он ко мне — с ножами и кулаками!  
Кид молчит всего минуту, уставившись вновь к морю, а потом оборачивается повторно на плотника.  
— А ты, как тебя зовут? Ты меня отвергнешь, если я позову тебя с собой путешествовать? Попытаешься убить?  
Мужчина собирается с духом. Он перебирает подушечками больших пальцев друг о друга в нерешительности. Кид ждёт, терпеливо и спокойно. Он немного волнуется, но это, наверное, даже не отражается на его внешнем виде.  
Мужчина открывает рот, после закрывает, снова пытается что-то сказать, но у него не выходит. Кид улыбается.  
— Всё хорошо, — говорит он, — не напрягайся. Я не такой человек, из-за которого нужно напрягаться. Просто скажи, что хочешь, и всё.  
— Х-хит. Моё имя.  
— Моё — Юстасс Капитан Кид.  
— Я не думаю, — Хит смотрит на свои руки и тут же отводит взгляд в сторону, — что вам нужно связываться со мной. Я приношу только вред. У меня большие проблемы.  
— Какие? Ты болен? Что-то серьёзное? Такое, что нельзя ни трогать тебя, ни говорить с тобой? Что-то такое, что ты убьёшь меня и всех моих людей однажды ночью? Для этого я надеюсь заполучить Киру…  
— Возможно.  
Хит смотрит Киду ровно в глаза, и потому от него не могут ускользнуть искры интереса, загоревшиеся в глазах Кида, как звёзды.  
— Я страдаю пироманией, — признаётся Хит, и Кид испытывает щемящее чувство восторга от такого ценного откровения, от такого удивительного умения.  
— Не страдай! — Кид садится на колени и хватает Хита за плечи. — Честное слово, это не проблема! Я найду ей такое достойное применение, Хит, ты даже не представляешь! Только отправляйся со мной!  
Хит замирает, становится отрешенным и недвижимым, как камень. Кто-то со стороны города зовёт его по имени, и Кид оборачивается вместо него. Женщина, светлые волосы, штопаное платье. Кид готов разорвать её на куски.  
Женщина подходит быстрым уверенным шагом и, как только приближается, даёт Хиту затрещину.  
— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает она на повышенных тонах. — Я жду тебя дома, уже всё приготовила! Ты должен был закончить с работой ещё в полдень, разве нет? Разве это не самый простой твой заказ на неделе?  
Хит молча кивает, оставляет инструменты и поднимается на ноги. Женщина смотрится на его фоне так же комично, как тот мужчина, который давал Хиту распоряжения. Хит протягивает Киду руку для рукопожатия. Кид скрипит зубами от злости и пожимает.  
— Это моя жена, — Хит указывает на женщину рядом с собой, и её лицо становится ещё недовольнее. Лицо Хита не выражает ничего, кроме скорби и раскаяния. — Прости, Кид, мне пора. Как скоро ты уезжаешь?  
— Без тебя не поеду, — уверяет Кид. Хит слабо улыбается и кивает, отпускает руку Кида и направляется в город, понурив голову, слушая свою женщину. Та идёт рядом и отчитывает за задержку, за новое знакомство, за то, что Кид такой странный и в крови. Кид так злится, что готов разрушить всё, что попадётся ему на глаза. Вместо этого он встаёт и тоже идёт в город, интересуется у прохожих, как называется эта пристань. Он обещает себе, что вернётся сюда завтра, и идёт на корабль.

На корабле звучат весёлые голоса Фреда и Зарума — они делятся впечатлениями о городе, о покупках. Кид поднимается на борт и скалится, Фред с Зарумом смотрят с беспокойством на его раны, но Кид только отмахивается.  
— Парни, как на счёт осесть тут на время? Вам нравится город?  
— Вполне, — Фред пожимает плечами.  
— Тебе что-то приглянулось? — Зарум всё сечёт сразу. Кид скидывает шубу и передаёт в его руки.  
— Хит. Отличный мужик. Я хочу его в команду. Он нужен мне. Но у него тут жена, и я думаю, это составит некоторую проблему.  
— Кид, — Зарум смотрит на Кида с осуждением, и неясно, из-за слов это или из-за шубы.  
— Кстати, Кира здесь? Он вернулся?  
— Не показывался.  
— Ну, значит, позже. Я у себя.  
И Кид идёт к себе в каюту, чтобы лечь на кровать, скинуть брюки с нижним бельём и выпустить злость.

Злость медленно перерастает в гнев, и чем больше Кид думает, тем страшнее всё становится. В какой-то момент ему кажется, его наполняет до краёв, целиком: всё, что есть внутри него, — это не органы и не возвышенные чувства, не цели, не желания — ярость. Он старается успокоиться, старается, как может, но вместо этого злится только сильнее. Он просто не может не думать об этом. В его голове ещё звучит голос жены Хита, её жестокие слова. Он прокручивает их в памяти столько раз, что мог бы уже воспроизвести с точностью интонаций и полутонов. Он пытается оправдать эти слова, её саму — он думает, это совсем не то, чем кажется. А потом вспоминает ещё лицо Хита: без эмоций, с сухой вежливостью и сдержанным страданием, почти неживого цвета. Кид думает: как долго Хит торчит в этой дыре, что почти потерял страсть к жизни? Как у него не хватило сил, воли и ресурсов рвать когти из таких ужасных условий?  
Кид ворочается на кровати и пытается одно время уснуть, ещё несколько раз пытается выпустить пар, но всё напрасно. В итоге он поднимается и идёт в кухню — мысль о том, что он может встретить там Зарума и немного обсудить всё это, его утешает. Но на кухне не Зарум, там звенит крышкой от кастрюли Кира. Кид не может сдержать ухмылки и резкого порыва страсти. Он подходит к Кире сзади и мягко щиплет за ягодицу. Кира, обернувшись на мгновение, бьёт его по макушке половником и возвращается к еде.  
— Окей, — Кид садится за стол и смотрит на Киру с любопытством. — Что на обед?  
— Ужин, — поправляет Кира, помешивая жидкость в кастрюле. — Ты всё проспал. И тебе стоило бы обработать раны.  
— Тебе надо, ты и обрабатывай, — Кид возражает с чувством искреннего удовольствия. Оно просто сочится из его голоса, но с оттенками прежней злости. — У меня всё в порядке.  
Кира не отвечает. Спокойно и сосредоточенно готовит. Кид сидит за столом и наблюдает, подозревая, что это одно из его любимых удовольствий — наблюдать за тем, как хорошо другие люди делают работу, с которой сам Кид едва ли справился бы.  
Позже подтягивается Фред. Кухня-столовая уже наполнена приятным запахом, и Фред невольно улыбается от этого.  
— Не думал, что ты хорош в этом, — признаётся он Кире, даёт пять Киду в качестве приветствия и садится рядом. — Чем-то помочь?  
— Справлюсь, — сухо отзывается Кира. Кид немного удивляется такой холодности: ладно он, Кид, к нему у Киры может быть ворох претензий, но Фред ведь совершенно безобидный и абсолютно классный!  
Сам Фред только разводит руки в стороны.  
— Ну, как хочешь. Что у тебя, Кид? Расскажи про своего парня, которого хочешь в команду.  
Фред обращает на Кида глаза, полные интереса и участия, его губы изогнуты в лёгкой приветливой улыбке, и Кида это греет. Он улыбается и говорит:  
— Вам надо познакомиться! Ты так ему понравишься, Фред! Я не удивлюсь, если он влюбится без памяти! — Фред звонко смеётся и отмахивается, но продолжает слушать. — У Хита явная нехватка внимания и интереса, а ещё у него стервозная жена. Он хороший плотник. Вообще-то, я почти ничего не знаю. Я рассчитываю познакомиться с ним поближе на днях, разузнать что-нибудь.  
— И почему он в принципе тебе интересен? — Кира оборачивается и смотрит на Кида выжидающе, будто знает, что Кид не договаривает важного.  
— Хороший парень! — говорит Кид. — Хороший плотник!  
Сейчас по лицу Киры легко понять, что он не доверяет словам Кида, и Кида это немного обижает: фактически, он ни в чём не врёт.  
— Я просто запал, — Кид признаётся. — Как с тобой, Кир, то же самое.  
Тут Кира теряет интерес и вновь отворачивается к плите, достаёт тарелки, разливает четыре порции, указывает Фреду поставить на стол и выходит позвать Зарума. Кид на волне первой радости думает, что всё схвачено: Кира в его команде, Кира на его стороне! Хотя, конечно, предупреждение Зарума всплывает в его голове: «Будь осторожнее». Кид и сам думает, что одной жалкой и спровоцированной попыткой убийства Кира не ограничится, но какая к чёрту разница, пока он стоит на кухне этого корабля и варит супчик на ужин?  
Когда Кира возвращается вместе с Зарумом, Кид только убеждается, что всё не может быть так просто. Зарум по-прежнему прилично напряжён, но искренне благодарит Киру за ужин, садится за стол, пожимает Киду руку. Кид чувствует себя настолько значимым, что это приятно гладит его эго и позволяет немного расслабиться. Он берёт в руку ложку и указывает ей на Киру прежде, чем начать есть.  
— Ты же не задумал нас отравить? — говорит он с долей шутки, и Кира смотрит в его лицо пристальным осуждающим взглядом.  
— Не мой стиль.  
Кид кивает, зачерпывает супа и кладёт в рот, проглатывает, не думая, и тут же делает комплимент:  
— Очень вкусно! Даже если это яд замедленного действия, клянусь, я съем всю кастрюлю!  
— Я учту, — в голосе Киры чувствуется оттенок улыбки, но его лицо недвижимо.

Днём, когда все уже проснулись, встали и успели занять себя делом, Кид только просыпается. Накидывает брюки и бродит по кораблю, интересуясь у Зарума и Фреда, как обстоят дела, что с их настроением, что с его драгоценной шубой. Потом предлагает прогуляться по городу вместе: посмотреть интересные места, ограбить кого-нибудь, если приглянётся, наведаться на Северную пристань, где работает Хит. Само собой, Киду никто не отказывает.  
Фред шутит по дороге, что будет чертовски весело наткнуться на Киру в каком-нибудь видном месте (Кира сказал ещё с утра, что уходит по делам, но вечером будет на корабле), потому что серьёзный Кира немного странно смотрится с их бандой фриков. Кид соглашается и даже немного желает, чтобы так и оказалось: Кира отлично смотрится в любом месте и в любое время.  
Они вместе бродят по рынку, Кид спрашивает у продавцов, как обстоят дела в городе: что думают о власть имущих, как относятся к тёмным делишкам вроде воровства… Простые люди приветливы с Кидом, потому что он выглядит очень непосредственным, а без шубы — ещё и не таким угрожающим. Рядом Зарум с лёгкой улыбкой на лице, Фред, который вовремя отпускает шуточки, и народ немного даже проникается Кидом и его парнями. Люди рассказывают, что местные правители берут баснословные налоги и тратят их кровные бог знает на что — на свои развлечения, балы и званые ужины. Знать ведёт сытую жизнь и совсем не заботится о них: об их рабочих условиях, их болезнях, образовании и всём таком. А люди, меж тем, очень тянутся к знаниям — любят книги, и почти у каждого дома есть хоть парочка. Не все умеют бегло читать, но учатся, вот мясник Бо, как ни странно, читает лучше всех и иногда даёт уроки. Киду нравится этот город, нравятся эти люди. Он спрашивает, что за Хит, работает на Северной пристани, кто он из себя, и как к нему здесь относятся. Один продавец фруктов рассказывает.  
Говорит, Хит очень проблемный мужчина. Как-то раз в юности он чуть не сжёг весь их торговый квартал, а потом отговаривался, будто не помнит, как это произошло. Последний раз что-то такое было слышно про Хита, когда тому было около двадцати, а потом он женился, остепенился, и сейчас много работает. У него нет никаких друзей, многие ещё ожидают, что он может поджечь что-нибудь, кого-нибудь; но много заказов. Он и живёт-то отдельно: они с женой ведут хозяйство, и иногда местные ходят к ним просить молока или яиц. А иногда и сама хозяйка приходит на рынок торговать. Можно было бы сказать, что они тихие и мирные люди, но в тихом омуте такие черти!  
Кид слушает внимательно и ничем не проявляет злости, иногда накатывающей на него. Он проникается всё больше, и Фред с Зарумом, похоже, тоже. Кид спрашивает, как дойти до его дома — купить молока и просто повидаться. Продавец предлагает три кило фруктов взамен, и Кид, задорно смеясь, выбирает себе самые диковинные, Фред берёт яблок, Зарум — расплачивается (он, как самый старший и самый ответственный, захватил денег с корабля, с их прошлого улова).  
После они идут к Хиту. Приходится пройти едва не на другой конец острова. Домов становится всё меньше, и в какой-то момент, пока они идут только вдоль пустынной дороги через поле, Кид думает, что они заблудились, но маленький домик со вздымающейся над ним струйкой дыма говорит об обратном. Они подходят ближе, и козы, лениво щиплющие траву, встречают их и провожают взглядами. Кид беззастенчиво открывает низенькую деревянную калитку и идёт к дому, стучит в дверь сильной рукой. Минуту — никакого ответа, после, медленно и тихо ругаясь, подходит женщина, жена Хита, и открывает дверь. Она узнаёт Кида сразу, и её лицо окрашивается искренним неудовольствием. Она смотрит на Зарума, вполне близкого по размерам к её собственному мужу, с недоверием, потом на улыбающегося Фреда.  
— Что нужно? — говорит.  
— Хит, — честно отвечает Кид. — Пришли в гости. Поболтать.  
— Он занят, — женщина непреклонна. — Работает.  
— Мы поможем, — обещает Кид, — Зарум, — указывает на Зарума, — на все руки мастер.  
Женщина порывается закрыть дверь, но Кид её останавливает. А спустя минуту показывается сам Хит — подходит со спины и трогает Кида за плечо.  
— Не пугайте мою жену, — просит он и кивком извиняется перед ней, отводит Кида и его парней в сторону. — Вам что-то нужно?  
Он чувствует себя неловко, почёсывает затылок, а Кид так рад его видеть, что не может сдержать улыбки.  
— Я пришёл поговорить! Познакомить тебя со своими ребятами, вот, это Фред и Зарум. Может, хочешь фруктов? Мы купили килограмм пять на рынке!  
Хит натурально смущается и не сразу отвечает на крепкое рукопожатие Зарума, смотрит на светлое дружелюбное лицо Фреда с непередаваемым выражением радости и недоверия. Вместо ответа он просто мотает головой и оглядывается на поле, на свой дом, на пасущихся коз.  
— Я немного занят, — признаётся он.  
— Да, нам уже сообщили.  
На губах Кида — едкая усмешка. Хит мнётся ещё какое-то время, о чём-то напряжённо раздумывая.  
— Я могу угостить вас обедом, и тогда мы поговорим. А потом мне нужно будет вернуться к работе. Это устроит?  
— Ещё как!  
Кид весь наполняется восторгом, и это нельзя не заметить. Хит кивает и провожает парней в дом, усаживает за стол, подходит к жене и тихо объясняет ей ситуацию. Она окидывает злым взглядом всю компанию Кида, самого Кида в особенности, и честно признаётся:  
— Мне не нравятся твои приятели.  
— Да, я понимаю, — так же честно говорит Хит.  
Тем не менее, он садится за стол, и его жена юрко выставляет на стол еду: очень плотный обед, свежий хлеб, парное молоко. Хит коротко её благодарит, и она выходит из кухни, из дома. Кид всего на секунду чувствует себя виноватым.  
— Разве она тебя не обижает? — спрашивает он. — Я думал об этом весь вчерашний вечер!  
Хит зачёрпывает суп крупной деревянной ложкой и ест, думает, как лучше объяснить.  
— Бывает, — он говорит, — но она не плохая женщина, очень хорошая, на самом деле. Из всего города она, может, единственная меня не боится и делит со мной быт. Это очень ценно здесь. Думаю, что в одиночку я бы не справился.  
— О, так у вас партнёрские отношения? — уточняет Кид и тоже ест с охотой. — Говорят, у моих родителей тоже такие были. Стандартный династический брак. Моя мать была одной из принцесс соседнего королевства, единственного, которое могло нашему чем-то угрожать. И чтобы не было ни войн, ни разрушений, мои родители заключили брак. А мой отец потом ещё заливал мне, что я должен жениться едва не на каждой бабе, с которой сплю — потому что долг, честь и всё такое. Но я считаю, без обид, что это чушь собачья. И если уж ты с кем-то должен провести всю свою жизнь, это должен быть человек, от которого у тебя всё внутри горит. Если уж ты отказываешься от вольной жизни, где можешь любить и трахать кого угодно, то ради такого человека, с которым тебе просто не нужен будет никто другой. Вы понимаете, парни? Такой человек, который заполнит тебя целиком!  
Хит слушает Кида очень внимательно, принимая все его слова к сведению. Зарум кивает: он так и не нашёл такого человека, но систему понимает. Фред просто ест и не думает о таких вещах — они просто не для него: его жизнь — это вечное приключение в большой компании, и он не рассчитывает ни на что другое.  
— Не все так честны в отношении собственных чувств, — говорит Хит, — и к тому же, жизнь состоит не только из них. Чистые бытовые вещи, которые помогают тебе выжить, держатся совсем не на любви и честности — на труде и упорстве. Ты же понимаешь, что не все могут жить, как ты, Кид?  
Кид хмурится и ощутимо злится. Он поднимается со стула и подходит к Хиту, хватает его за рубашку, тянет на себя.  
— Ты счастлив? — спрашивает он, а взгляд Хита совершенно потерян. — А она? Твоя эта женщина счастлива с тобой? Чем вы оба живёте? И зачем вообще жить так?  
Хит замыкается в себе и не реагирует на слова и действия. Кид понимает, что это из-за его голоса, его тона. Он заставляет себя успокоиться, отпускает рубашку, оглаживает Хиту плечи.  
— Прости за мой голос, — говорит Кид, гладит Хита под скулами и поднимает его голову, чтобы он посмотрел Киду в лицо. — Я вижу в тебе собственное несчастное отражение, вот и не могу не злиться. Посмотри, я просто хочу принести что-то прекрасное в твою жизнь, я знаю, что я смогу, и ты тоже знаешь. Тебе нужно просто решиться.  
Кид замолкает и обнимает Хита, он такой большой, что, пока сидит, спокойно достаёт макушкой Киду до груди. Кид гладит его по грязным волосам и приговаривает:  
— Знаешь, если ты решишь остаться в этой дыре, я тоже пойму. У тебя хороший дом, целое хозяйство, эта женщина, которая вроде способна тебя принять, но не оценить по достоинству, а все эти люди, которые боятся тебя, как чёрта… Я могу всё это понять, правда. И если ты останешься, я подарю тебе целую дюжину книг про прекрасных драконов и что угодно ещё, но если ты поедешь со мной, я клянусь, что покажу тебе их живьём! — Кид делает паузу и нехотя отпускает Хита, когда понимает, что тот уже в порядке и снова нормально слушает. Кид пододвигает стул к Хиту и продолжает: — В том, чтобы жить честной жизнью, нет ничего плохого. Ровно, как и в том, чтобы жить, как тебе хочется. Даже если тебе хочется стереть всю чёртову вселенную — я тебя поддержу и буду защищать твою мечту, как свою. Потому что я немного не в себе, чокнутый. И если влюблюсь в человека, меня уже не опустит.  
— Он правда немного чокнутый, — говорит с нежностью Фред. Зарум просто начинает смеяться. И Кид смеётся вместе с ним. Фред тоже смеётся, и Хит спустя минуту или две не может удержаться — присоединяется.

Парни сидят на острове ещё несколько дней. Исправно платят за место в порту для своего большого корабля. В один из дней Кид знакомит Хита с Кирой.  
Они приходят вдвоём на пристань, на которой работает Хит, и Хит сходу им улыбается. Кид так рад видеть улыбку на его лице, Киду кажется, Хит вообще выглядит намного лучше. Живой цвет кожи, какое-то участие в том, что происходит вокруг. Хит спокойно разговаривает и почти не стесняется даже Киры, хотя они знакомы едва-едва. Кид много спрашивает о том, какие книги нравятся Хиту, что бы он хотел прочитать. Кира рассказывает про то, что читал сам, и для Кида это удивительное и неожиданное откровение. Кира рассказывает много интересных научных вещей и чувствует себя спокойно — в нём не читается ни напряжения, ни злости.  
После, когда они с Кидом идут обратно к кораблю, Кира делится:  
— Не понимаю, почему он тебе нравится. Ты же сказал, что влюбился?  
— Ну, да. Ты видел его шрамы? А ожоги на кончиках пальцев? А его жена! Ты бы видел его жену — надо мужество, чтобы с такой жить. И, наверное, они не спят друг с другом.  
— Я всё равно не понимаю, — настаивает Кира. Кид смотрит на него с изумлением.  
— Потому что не похож на тебя? Ну, у меня изысканный вкус! Доверься мне — он потрясающий мужик, и если только поедет с нами, наша жизнь будет такой же потрясающей!  
— Как скажешь.

Они отбывают ещё через пару дней, и Хит приходит в порт — проводить, пожелать удачи. Он приносит немного еды в дорогу, и Кида это очень трогает. Он сжимает Хита в крепких объятьях. Хит тоже выглядит очень счастливым в этот момент.  
— Да чтобы меня так ждали где-то! — говорит Кид. — Я не могу поверить, что ты здесь. Я имею в виду, что ты остаёшься здесь…  
— Ну, — Хит чешет в затылке и слегка смущён, — я просто пытаюсь поступать правильно.  
— Это не то, что нужно делать, — Кид настаивает. Он берёт Хита за руки и смотрит ему в глаза снизу вверх. — Ты должен признаться мне, пусть мои пираты будут этому свидетелями, ты хочешь поехать со мной?  
Хит смотрит Киду в лицо и улыбается от души, осматривает Зарума и Фреда, и недовольного Киру, который стоит дальше всех, у самого корабля. Кид чувствует, как ладони у Хита влажнеют от волнения, замечает оттенок румянца на его щеках, и улыбается сам, сжимает руки.  
— Хочешь! — восклицает Кид, и Хит, кивнув, подтверждает:  
— Хочу, конечно.  
— Тогда бросай всё к чертям и поехали!  
Кид тянет Хита за руку, и тот лениво поддаётся. Они ступают на корабль, Кид забирается на бортик и идёт по нему вдоль палубы, Хит его поддерживает.  
— Вот смотри, — Кид указывает на море, — эти воды — не предел мира. Мы преодолеем их уже к вечеру. А через пару дней будем уже на другом острове, в другом городе, где тоже тысячи несчастных. Мы поболтаем с ними, выпьем, а потом рванём дальше, далеко-далеко! Потому что мы свободные люди, самые свободные в мире! И ты, Хит, ты будешь со мной, ты будешь одним из нас!  
— Вообще-то, — Кира сидит на бортике, в том месте, откуда Кид начал своё шествие, — нас будут преследовать люди, которые, может, опаснее меня. Нас будут пытаться убить на каждом чёртовом острове, в каждом городе. И нам придётся постоянно доказывать, что мы свободны.  
Кид выгибает спину и смеётся. Он спрыгивает на палубу и говорит:  
— Я готов! Я смогу защитить каждого из вас, раз уж затащил вас в море.  
Кто-то с пристани зовёт Хита, но тот будто не слышит. Он полностью сосредоточен на Киде, на его словах. Кид предлагает ещё раз:  
— Поехали!  
Хит не решается даже кивнуть, но прежде, чем он отвечает, Фред уже поворачивает штурвал, Зарум поднимает паруса, и все они, впятером, отплывают.

Хит приживается в команде именно настолько хорошо, насколько Кид ожидал. Он берёт на себя много работы и делает её очень хорошо — не придерёшься. Говорит с парнями спокойно и уверенно, уже не выглядит забитым, как в первый раз на пристани.  
Кид не прогадал и с тем, что Хиту понравится Фред — Фред умел так слушать, что говорить с ним было легко и приятно. Можно вытаскивать любые истории из памяти и говорить о них без стеснения. Фред много рассказывает Хиту: о кораблях, о своей бывшей команде, о местах, где он побывал, и о своём родном городе. Хит очень сочувствует Фреду, чувствует, что боли у Фреда не меньше, чем у него самого, и это их сближает.  
Киру Хит опасается. Обращается только по делу. Хиту кажется, Кира его недолюбливает, и не ошибается в этом. Кид уверяет, что дело в Кире — он всех недолюбливает, да и в команде едва-едва: сам ещё не успел свыкнуться. Кид предпочитает не напоминать, что Кира собирался, а, может, ещё собирается его убить.  
Проще всего Хит сходится с Зарумом. Много общих тем, общий рабочий опыт, примерно одинаковый возраст. Они быстро привыкают друг к другу — здороваются через бодрое рукопожатие и легко обращаются с советами или за помощью.  
Но больше всех Хит любит Кида. Он общается с Кидом при любой возможности и нежно называет его капитаном. Кида это греет, почти ощутимо гладит. И в каждом порту, в каждом городе Кид обязательно обращается к Хиту, подбирает ему подарки. Однажды дарит ему зажигалку, подмигивает и говорит: «Я помню о своём обещании придумать что-то прекрасное с твоей страстью поджигания, ты сам ещё не передумал?»

Кид выполняет обещание: они кочуют от острова к острову, грабят кого попало, и им чертовски хорошо. Опасения Киры тоже сбываются: в каких-то городах о них уже известно людям, и потому встречают их не радостно. Кид воодушевляется этим и требует создать символику и перекрасить все паруса в чёрный.  
Для этого они останавливаются на маленьком острове, где из людей — только деревушка на одном конце острова, а всё остальное заполнено лесами. Пираты Кида швартуют корабль, и Кид первым спускается на песчаный берег. Скидывает сапоги и топчется по мягкому песку с удовольствием. Он кричит Хиту:  
— Смотри, в этих лесах, наверное, полно интересного! Всякие реки, опушки и болота! И, наверное, полно зверей! Не хочешь прогуляться?  
Хит спускается быстро и смотрит на высокие деревья с особым выражением восхищения, потом бросает взгляд на Кида, и в этом взгляде легко читается: «Пожалуйста, покажи мне всё, что можешь!»  
Пираты Кида идут все впятером. Фред по дороге рассказывает про сказки с волшебными лесами, Кира собирает сухие ветки для костра, Зарум ему помогает. Кид оборачивается на них на мгновение и с лучезарной, почти детской улыбкой предлагает развести костёр и потравить байки вечером: отличная же идея! Хит молчит, только иногда кивает, если к нему обращаются, или смеётся над шуточками Фреда — он полностью поглощён тем, что его окружает. Трогает кору, осматривает мох и дикие травы, закидывает голову наверх и глубоко-глубоко вдыхает воздух небывалой свежести. И тени от размашистых крон, редкие блики скользят по его лицу, как ласковые руки. Кид по дороге вертит подобранную шишку в руках.  
Они доходят до широкой речки, и Кид ступает на большой каменный выступ над ней, подходит к самому краю и расставляет руки в стороны.  
— В природе самое большое очарование, — говорит он, — такая свобода, такая стать! — и оборачивается на своих пиратов. Кира смотрит на Кида удивлённо, вероятно, не ожидал такой проникновенной мысли, Зарум с Фредом только синхронно кивают, Хит подходит к Киду и смотрит вниз, как в бездну.  
— Сколько силы в воде? — спрашивает он.  
— Голышом лучше не плавать, — Кид усмехается. — Такое течение, что только на прочной лодке можно. Реки опасны и прекрасны.  
— Опасны и прекрасны, — повторяет Хит и, очевидно, запоминает. — Всё здесь прекрасно.  
Кид хлопает Хита по плечу, поддерживает, и они спускаются с каменного выступа, возвращаются к берегу, по дороге собирая хворост для видного костра.  
Огонь поднимается во весь Кидов рост, и Кид, вторя пламени, поднимает руки, будто управляет огнём, или огонь — управляет им. После Фред делает то же, и они так почти танцуют вместе. Когда же огонь утихает, Кид садится на бревно, которое принесло течением и послужило отличной заменой скамье, помогает Кире и Заруму начистить картофель. Они недолго готовят жидкое, а после подкидывают остатки нечищеного картофеля в угли и запекают.  
— В этом есть что-то таинственное, — признаётся Хит.  
— В том, чтобы сидеть вместе с друзьями и получать удовольствие от жизни? — Кид усмехается задорно.  
— Во всём этом острове, — Хит отвечает. — Мне кажется, он совершенно особенный.  
— Каждый — особенный, — говорит Кира, и его лицо в слабом освещении выглядит особенно серьёзным, и при этом — очень добрым.

На следующий день пираты Кида направляются в деревню, а там люди словно выпали из времени. Царит атмосфера абсолютной безмятежности. Люди движутся очень медленно, каждый занят своим делом и напрочь отказывается обращать внимание на новых людей в их маленьком поселении. Кид порывается уже заявить о себе, но Кира жестом останавливает — держит за рукав.  
— Подожди, — говорит он, — это не такое место, где нужно кричать о том, что вот мы, такие крутые пираты, пожаловали. Нужно подойти осторожно, спросить разрешения познакомиться и остаться. Ты же из цивилизованного королевства, не веди себя, как дикарь.  
Кид хмыкает в сторону, но соглашается. Кира повидал больше и побывал в разных местах — если он считает, что так делать правильно, значит, они будут делать именно так. Кира размышляет вслух:  
— Возможно, нам нужно было принести что-то в качестве оплаты и благодарности.  
— Или, — звучит со спины низкий холодный голос, — вам вообще не стоило приходить.  
Все парни Кида оборачиваются и видят мужчину с лицом, которое не выражает почти никаких эмоций, только оттенки осуждения читаются во взгляде, и губы недовольно изогнуты. Кира тут же настораживается, Зарум обращает внимание на рисунки на лбу и шее мужчины, Кид смотрит на светлые волосы, стекающие на плечи так естественно, как льётся вода из горных источников, и не может оторвать взгляда.  
— Мы с добрыми намерениями, — говорит Кид совершенно серьёзно, без тени улыбки на лице, и мужчина кивает.  
— Я в курсе. Вам необходимо было сделать привал, чтобы оформить ваш дальнейший путь. — Заметив недоумение, мужчина поясняет. — Вчера вы гуляли по нашим лесам, и я достаточно успел присмотреться. К сожалению, судьбы только двоих из вас лежат сквозь нашу деревню, но я считаю, вам не стоит быть здесь. Лучше возвращайтесь на свой корабль и плывите дальше.  
— Не думаю, — говорит Кид, и Кира смотрит на него с осуждением. Мужчина — тоже.  
— Я могу дать краску для ваших парусов, — говорит мужчина, и на губах Кида играет усмешка.  
— Мы здесь не только за этим. Нам нужны ещё книги, истории, провизия…  
Кира пихает Кида локтем под рёбра, но Кид не реагирует. Он смотрит на лицо мужчины, и по его собственному лицу совершенно очевидно, в чём он заинтересован больше всего.  
— У тебя есть фигурки из дерева? — спрашивает Кид вдруг. — Ты сам их не делаешь?  
Глаза у мужчины на секунду удивлённо расширяются, но почти сразу лицо вновь приобретает невозмутимый вид.  
— У меня есть деревянные фигурки. Возможно, у нас действительно есть повод побеседовать…

Мужчина соглашается разместить пиратов Кида у себя, всего на несколько дней, при условии, что они будут выполнять все его инструкции и не воротить нос от его еды. Киру всё это настораживает до такой степени, что его напряжение ощущается физически и, кажется, мужчине доставляет некоторое удовлетворение. Кид не сводит с него глаз, так что готов поспорить, что так и есть. Он уверен почему-то, что всё трактует правильно. Мужчина тоже заинтересован в Киде, не иначе — он бросает иногда загадочные взгляды в его сторону, обдумывает что-то и медленно перетекает взглядом в другую сторону, но ни на ком из пиратов Кида больше не задерживается.  
Вечером, после плотного ужина с удивительным привкусом пряных трав, они остаются наедине: остальных пиратов мужчина уже развёл по комнатам, а с Кидом предпочёл поговорить, как с Капитаном.  
— Ты Юстасс Кид, не так ли? — спрашивает мужчина, как только возвращается в обеденную комнату. Кид изгибает бровь в удивлении и кивает.  
— Юстасс Капитан Кид.  
— Младший из правителей королевства Берилл?  
— Точно. Ты следишь за новостями? — мужчина тоже кивает. — Сам не хочешь представиться?  
— Не слишком. Ты, вероятно, недооцениваешь, как много может нести в себе имя.  
— Имя говорит всё о тебе. Ты не нальёшь мне выпить? — мужчина смотрит на Кида заинтересованно, раздумывает секунду и достаёт с верхней полки бутылку с мутной жидкостью, наливает в стакан с изысканной резьбой и протягивает Киду. Их пальцы соприкасаются на мгновение, и Кида всего пробивает дрожью восторга. — Имя — твой знак в этом мире, твой символ, то, что тебя обозначает. Так что в имени вся твоя сущность. И твою я хочу узнать.  
На губах мужчины растягивается лёгкая улыбка, и он представляется:  
— Базиль Хоукинс. Если быть точным, имя — всего одно из многих обозначений тебя, но в общих чертах ты прав.  
— А ты, видно, очень важная фигура? — Кид отпивает жидкости, и та мигом ударяет ему в голову. Крепость не чувствуется, вкус разливается мягкой тёплой волной, как от абсента, отдаёт травами, как и еда. Хоукинс тоже пьёт. — Твоё имя очень красивое, очень представительное.  
— Я вижу линии судеб, — говорит Хоукинс. — Большего тебе знать не следует.  
Кид со смешком соглашается. «Всему своё время» — думает он. Они с Хоукинсом пьют и разговаривают почти всю ночь. Кид вещает о своих пока не очень больших приключениях, о том, как много это для него значит, о том, как он был ослепительно счастлив, когда понял, что его имя стало известно миру, что его теперь принимают в расчёт. Потом рассказывает о том, как любит своих парней, как рад, что они вместе с ним, как с ними удивительно хорошо — не то, что было на родине. Хоукинс слушает внимательно, иногда делает пояснения на тему судьбы, жизненных путей и связей, пресекает всякие попытки Кида узнать, что он сам из себя представляет, почему живёт здесь, с таким-то потенциалом, что означают символы на его лбу и шее. Хоукинс прерывает разговор резко, говорит:  
— Уже поздно. Я провожу тебя в твою комнату.  
— Я надеюсь, она рядом с твоей, — отшучивается Кид. И ловит неимоверное удовольствие, когда узнаёт, что так и есть. Те несколько часов, пока Кид лежит в жёсткой тёплой кровати, его от Хоукинса отделяет только тонкая стенка из дерева и разные жизненные установки, и Кида это не может не радовать. Он рисует Хоукинса ещё раз в своём воображении перед тем, как заснуть: представляет его роскошные волосы на ощупь, видит, как они распадаются на подушке, путаются в его, Кида, сильных руках, и тут же понимает, что пропал.

Наутро Кид встаёт с лёгкой головой и абсолютно отдохнувшим телом. Ни косточка, ни сустав не дают о себе знать слабой болью. Тело ощущается таким лёгким, почти невесомым, и Кид внимает этому ощущению с удовольствием. Он выходит в обеденную комнату и застаёт там всех своих парней, завтракающих. Хоукинс тоже за столом, молча предлагает присоединиться к трапезе, а по окончании её интересуется:  
— Как спалось?  
— Лучше, чем когда-либо! — с охотой отвечает Кид. — Это какая-то магия или что?  
Хоукинс улыбается уголками губ.  
— Ну что, парни, как сами? Какие планы на сегодня?  
— Можете помочь собрать урожай, — предлагает Хоукинс. — А вечером я помогу вам с созданием краски. Что за символ вы хотите для своей команды?  
— Что-нибудь эдакое. — Кид говорит. — Безумное. Красивое. С огнём! Я собираюсь построить на этом всё.  
Кид смотрит на Хита с тёплой улыбкой, и тот смущён, но не отводит взгляда от своего капитана.  
— И шрамами, — добавляет Кид, подумав. — Мы все немного не в себе, потому что натерпелись от жизни.  
— Не так уж и много в вашей жизни страданий, — замечает Хоукинс с таким видом, будто бы всё уже знает про каждого из них. — Но воля ваша.  
Он убирает со стола и заплетает волосы в тугую косу, закрепляет хитрым образом, чтобы ни одна прядка не выбилась и не мешала. Кид смотрит на него заворожено.  
— Так ты говоришь, мы будем собирать урожай?  
— Я надеюсь, будете. Для этого вам нужно будет переодеться, взять инструменты и прикрыть голову — солнце в полдень печёт нещадно. — Хоукинс ожидает ответа какое-то время, а после собирается выйти из комнаты. — Я помогу вам с одеждой, — бросает он напоследок.  
Когда он выходит, Зарум усмехается.  
— Не обманул, — говорит он Киду, — с тобой не соскучишься!  
— Полевые работы, — тянет Фред, — я ожидал этого от своей жизни где-то в последнюю очередь…  
— Ну, а вы что скажете?  
— Мне не привыкать, — Хит пожимает плечами. — Сделаю, что нужно.  
Кира молчит, пристроившись спиной к стене, и о чём-то напряжённо думает.  
— Кир, лицо попроще! Это просто полевые работы!  
Кира переводит на Кида недовольный взгляд.  
— Неприятнее всего слышать это от королевской особы, никогда и не подходившей к полю для работы.  
— Ну, зато жницы были классные! — Кид пожимает плечами, и Кира, фыркнув, отворачивается.

Хоукинс наряжает всех в белые одежды изо льна и хлопка, сам он тоже в белом: просторные брюки, подвязанные поясом, рубашка, ворот которой расшит цветами. Он приносит ещё несколько колосьев, срезанных уже почти под основание, и повязывает каждому на одежду, объясняет обычаем. После выводит из дома и ведёт долгой, уходящей вниз дорогой, заводит в большой амбар и каждому выдаёт нужные инструменты.  
— Ты будешь рядом со мной, — говорит он Кире, вручая серп, — срезать колосья. Видел у тебя ножи, значит, умеешь с этим обращаться. Ты, — Базиль указывает на Фреда, и тот представляется, — Фред, и ты, Хит, о тебе я уже наслышан, будете связывать снопы. Кид, — Хоукинс смотрит на Зарума, пытаясь вспомнить имя, и Кид в итоге подсказывает со смешком, — и Зарум будут переносить снопы в ригу, я покажу, где это. Если у вас возникнут проблемы, помогите себе сами. А теперь за работу.  
Хоукинс, тоже вооружившись серпом, выходит в поле, коротко указывает Киду и Заруму на ригу и принимается срезать колосья, по ходу поясняя Кире детали. Фред с Хитом отправились за ними следом, ловко подхватывали сено, ровняли и связывали. Кид с Зарумом стояли поодаль. Зарум осматривал поле, оценивая объём работы, Кид смотрел на Хоукинса с Кирой и был доволен, как чёрт. Кид видел, как Хоукинс внимательно присматривается к колосьям, прежде, чем срезать, прихватывает пучок и аккуратно подрезает, передаёт назад, ровно в руки Хиту. Фред отважился работать в паре с Кирой, и это заслуживало уважения: Кира был порядком грубее Хоукинса — коротко пробегался глазами по колосьям, замахивался серпом и срезал, как нерадивые головы. Профессиональные привычки давали о себе знать, и Фреду приходилось собирать пшеницу с земли, когда Кира немного пройдёт вперёд, чтобы не попасть под руку.

Кид стоит с вилами в руках и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке — редкое и неприятное для него ощущение. Он видит, как Зарум, заручившись негласной поддержкой какого-то местного, чертовски угрожающего на вид, обжился в поле, понял, как стоит управляться с вилами и уже перетаскивает большие снопы к нужному месту. Кид тыкает в сноп, крепко связанный Хитом, приподнимает над землёй, и тот грозится развалиться. Кид сплёвывает в сторону и подбегает к Заруму.  
— Чёрт возьми! — говорит он. — Я в упор не могу понять, как это делается! Объясни?  
Зарум сначала заливисто смеётся, почти минуту, а потом хлопает Кида по плечу.  
— Конечно, ваше высочество.  
— Капитан, между прочим, — Кид поправляет обиженно, и Зарум смеётся ещё минуту.  
— Конечно, капитан! — и объясняет.  
Показывает сам, встаёт позади Кида и накрывает его руки, помогает мышцам настроиться и запомнить правильные движения. Кид пробует сам и с лёгкостью вздыхает — да, у него получилось! И с видом исключительной гордости тащит сноп в ригу. Потом обратно в поле, посмотреть на своих парней и Хоукинса, ушедших уже далеко от лежащих снопов, подхватить новую порцию и снова нести в ригу. Солнце припекает макушку и спину, руки и поясница начинают ныть, и Кид, возвращаясь воспоминания к собственному королевству, пытается понять, как тем девушкам, которых он видел в полях, хватало сил на такие подвиги.  
К концу дня Киду начинает нравиться. Тело свыкается с усталостью и новой для Кида болью. Солнце клонится к горизонту, погружая небо и землю, всё поле и высокие склады из тёмного дерева в красное марево. Колосья золотятся, отливая рыжим, фигурки людей становятся похожи на силуэты, тени, залитые цветом, волосы самого Кида наверняка цвета пожаров — в закате Кид всегда выглядел отлично, лучше даже своих братьев, потому что оттенок его волос гуще и насыщеннее. Огненный рыжий.  
Хоукинс подходит к Киду лично и снимает колос с его одежды, стирает пот мягким платком. Кид немеет под этими касаниями и только улыбается.  
— Почему ты спросил про деревянные фигурки? — спрашивает Хоукинс.  
— Потому что у моего старшего брата Ле стоят такие на каминной полке. Мой братец Ле — ужасный выпендрёжник, но у него есть вкус. И вот в числе таких фигурок, изысканная работа, стояла такая девушка, ужасно похожая на тебя. Поэтому и спросил.  
Хоукинс улыбается только уголками губ и кивает, указывает в сторону своего дома, говорит:  
— Пора.

По дороге Хоукинс ещё спрашивает у Кида, как надолго они собрались оставаться, потому что пока они помогают в работе, люди согласятся терпеть их рядом. Кид, не думая, говорит: «Месяц. Пора отдохнуть, всё обдумать, сделать красивую эмблему…» Базиль смотрит на него с ярко выраженным сомнением и говорит, что не сможет держать их всех столько времени в своём доме — слишком обременительно. Лучше попросит других жителей приютить. Кид соглашается кивком и просит только, чтобы он сам остался. Хоукинс говорит, что они связаны самой судьбой, так что Киду не о чем переживать. Кид ещё не знает, как это трактовать, но достаточно рад, чтобы не думать об этом.  
Они приходят к Хоукинсу, и Хоукинс распускает волосы. Они струятся по его плечам крупными мягкими волнами. Сам Хоукинс принимается за готовку, а Киду наказывает сидеть где-нибудь поодаль и не мешать. Кид отодвигает один из стульев от стола подальше, к самой стене, садится там и просто наблюдает. Пираты Кида топчутся в прихожей, коротко обмениваются впечатлениями. И Кид, пока они не вошли, говорит:  
— У тебя волосы, как колосья. Тот же цвет. И когда заплетены в косу, совсем похожи.  
Хоукинс бросает на него небрежный взгляд, накрывает большое блюдо крышкой и, ничего не отвечая, выходит из кухни в прихожую, объясняет пиратам Кида ситуацию коротко, спешит вывести их всех из своего дома и где-нибудь расположить. Кид остаётся один, и ему начинает казаться, что в этом доме что-то не так. Тени ползут по стенам, будто живые, запахи сбиваются: приправы сливаются с запахом жжёных свеч, и Киду от этого чудится, будто поле горит. Он почти видит это перед своими глазами: как колосья плавятся и тают, а их корни и вся земля покрываются огнём. Кид видит, как пламя вздымается высоко-высоко, почти к самым небесам, того сочного алого цвета, который был на закате. Видение такое яркое, что Кид не уверен, галлюцинация это или действительность, но тихий шум в прихожей возвращает его в реальность. Хоукинс проходит вновь в кухню и развеивает иллюзию. Трогает лоб Кида своей на удивление холодной ладонью, смотрит ему в глаза с интересом, без оттенка беспокойства или волнения.  
— Надеюсь, ты не успел заскучать, — говорит он. Кид не до конца пришёл в себя — в носу и горле ещё жжётся от ощущения едкого дыма. Он мотает головой резко и говорит:  
— Да, конечно, всё в порядке.  
Хоукинс невесомо улыбается и берёт Кида за руку, тянет его вверх, чтобы поднялся на ноги, ведёт к столу. Ставит перед Кидом тарелку с едой и садится напротив. Теперь он изучает Кида взглядом, куда пронзительнее, чем Кид смотрел на него всё это время. В конце концов, он говорит:  
— Что случилось, пока меня не было? Ты выглядишь растерянным.  
— Виделось всякое, — Кид пожимает плечами. — Наверное, это потому, что я сказал про твои волосы.  
— Это действительно так, — Хоукинс кивает. — Мои волосы цвета спелой пшеницы. Они очень тебе нравятся?  
— Очень.  
— Я думал их постричь недавно, чтобы не мешались, но карты сказали, что не стоит. Сказали «нет» на всякие изменения, если быть точным, но я уверен, тебя не интересуют такие детали.  
— Нет, постой, карты?  
— Гадальные.  
— Блин, — Кид коротко рассмеялся. — Я же пошутил про магию.  
— Ты был очень проницателен, — Хоукинс поднялся на ноги и достал вновь бутылку с какой-то жидкостью, откупорил и разлил по стаканам. — Ты, вообще-то, часто говоришь правильные вещи, просто не придаёшь им значения.  
— Это вроде как комплимент?  
— Просто констатация факта.  
Хоукинс отпил стакана, откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. Кид тоже отпил, и тело вновь наполнила приятная истома и горьковатый травяной привкус.  
— Что это? — спросил Кид. — Я раньше не пил таких штук…  
— Я сам их делаю, — лениво ответил Хоукинс и отпил ещё немного. — В определённые дни выхожу собирать травы, замачиваю, даю настояться. Получается неплохо на вкус, но главное — эффект. Ты же и сам заметил, не так ли?  
Кид вспомнил, как сладко было ему просыпаться с утра. Сейчас его тело ещё ныло после работы, но мышцы уже наполнялись приятным теплом и потихоньку расслаблялись.  
— Итак, ты делаешь алкоголь не просто для расслабиться, а для отдохнуть. И никакого похмелья! Это нужно пропагандировать!  
— Не думаю, — отрезал Хоукинс, но улыбнулся. — Это не подойдёт для всех людей, только для тех, кто способен уловить правильные энергетические потоки и пропустить их через своё тело. Вот Кира не смог бы. Он в принципе не чувствует ничего в природе, ты же видел, как ужасно он жал пшеницу?  
— Жутко, — согласился Кид. — Но он не для того был рождён. Он для сражений. И немного для убийств.  
— Я понимаю.

На следующий день Кид встречает своих парней по дороге в поле и сходу накидывается на них с объятиями, интересуется, как у них дела, как разместились, не поругались ли с жителями. И Фред рассказывает, что живёт с женщиной. Женщиной настолько красивой, что её внешность можно сравнить с эльфийской — очень изысканные черты, тоненькое тело, длинные тёмные волосы. Кид в полшаге от того, чтобы глупо пошутить об увлечённости, но вовремя замечает, что Фреду всё это несколько дискомфортно.  
— Не могу расслабиться в присутствии женщины, — Фред пожимает плечами. — А в остальном всё супер.  
Он по-обычному улыбается. Кира бросает одно только слово — дети — и Кид заливается смехом. Он обещает себе поделиться вечером с Хоукинсом своим бешеным восторгом по поводу этой новости: поселить Киру с детьми — идея кажется Киду прекрасной, смешной до абсурдного. Потому что Кира очень серьёзный, а дети не бывают серьёзными, наверное, им сложно понимать друг друга.  
Зарум рассказывает о том, что они с Хитом живут у того очаровательного мужчины, который вчера помог ему освоиться в поле. Мужчина отличный: молчаливый и спокойный, и очень много работает. Не против разделить обязанности, и они, Хит и Зарум, ему помогают. Им отлично живётся вместе — хоть никуда не уезжай. Хит только кивает, подтверждая все слова Зарума. Кид, в общем-то, рад, но немного насторожен и самую малость ревнует.  
— Так страшила не такой и страшный? — уточняет он напоследок, когда все уже собираются расходиться по своим частям поля.  
— Вообще не страшный, — подтверждает Зарум, смеясь.  
— Его зовут Вайэ, — говорит Хит. И что-то светлое, блаженное чувствуется в его голосе.  
Солнце снова припекает голову и плечи, на руках остаётся неровный загар, работы не убавляется. Хоукинс в этот день не обменивается с Кирой и словом, Кира жнёт колосья с ещё большим остервенением. Хит и Зарум иногда бросают Вайэ какие-то реплики по работе, и тот только хмуро кивает в ответ. Кид смотрит на него изучающе, когда подходит к риге, чтобы закинуть снопы. Вайэ иногда задерживается в самой риге, чтобы там эти снопы выровнять. У него тоже длинные волосы, тёмные, почти чёрные, небрежно связанные в высокий хвост. Солнечные блики ластятся по ним почти белоснежным цветом.  
— У вас тут у всех волосы хороши, — бросает Кид, когда Вайэ в очередной раз подходит со снопами. Скидывает снопы с вил, быстро выравнивает, перевязывает ослабившийся хвост и говорит Киду ничего не выражающим, но чертовски красивым голосом:  
— Не замечал.  
Кид думает, что с выражением эмоций здесь тоже у всех проблемы.

Вечером Кид спрашивает у Хоукинса про Вайэ, и Хоукинс очень таинственно улыбается. Он говорит:  
— Прежде всего, сам ты что думаешь о нём?  
Кид лениво скользит взглядом по потолку, из стороны в сторону. Тени всё ещё кажутся ему подвижными, и не только потому, что свечи иногда подрагивают от слабого ветра.  
— Он странный. И кажется, недолюбливает меня. Меня лично. Мои парни очень им довольны.  
— Это потому, что твои парни умеют много и с полной отдачей работать, а твоё дело — сражаться, вдохновлять и командовать.  
Кид смотрит на Хоукинса с недоумением.  
— Ты же королевич, — поясняет Хоукинс. — Такая судьба у всех правителей. — Кид откровенно злится. — Тебе это не нравится? Если бы ты мог видеть моими глазами, то понимал бы: это так очевидно, будто написано на тебе красными буквами, будто идёт впереди тебя. С моей стороны ты весь полнишься этой королевской энергией. И это не плохо, просто ты такой и есть.  
— Помолчи, — шипит Кид сквозь зубы. — Не надо, — просит он.  
Хоукинс встаёт сзади, гладит Киду плечи, обнимает за талию, и вся злость выветривается во мгновение. Хоукинс укладывает голову Киду на плечо и смотрит на его лицо.  
— Тебе придётся это принять, — говорит Хоукинс. — И исправить, если это правда так тебя беспокоит. Не хочешь, чтобы тебя считали королём, не будь им. Откажись от трона и всех обязательств. Или терпи. Неси эту ношу на своих сильных плечах и не плачь, не жалуйся. Ты взял только шубу со своего острова, не так ли? И ещё кольцо, как память о матери. Я знаю почти всё о тебе, мне удалось пробраться в твои сны, надеюсь, ты не слишком зол? Я видел там твою семью и твой народ. И всё это ужасно обременяет тебя, куда бы ты ни бежал. И море не может утолить твоих печалей. И даже эти люди рядом с тобой, рано или поздно ты вернёшься на родину, чтобы познакомить свою семью с новой своей семьёй. И знаешь, что тогда будет? Я знаю.  
Кид слушает очень внимательно, ведёт по рукам Хоукинса кончиками пальцев, сжимает под конец его речи до боли, но Хоукинс будто не чувствует. Кид поворачивается к Хоукинсу лицом и смотрит ему в глаза пронзительно, в его собственных глазах злость плещется, как пенные волны. А в глазах Хоукинса — безмятежность и уверенность.  
— Я могу предсказывать будущее, это как будто видения. Обычно не очень чёткие, только события в общих чертах, но в твоём случае, Кид, я вижу всё так отчётливо, будто это уже произошло. Ты можешь мне не верить, но, в конце концов, узнаешь, что я прав. Твоя ярость меня даже не заденет. Я смогу всю её выдержать. И даже направить против тебя. Но лучше просто подумай об этом. Подумай о том, почему ты видишь горящие поля в своей голове.  
Хоукинс приближается на мгновение, не дольше, касается губ Кида своими и выходит из комнаты. Кид горит внутри, весь от кончиков пальцев до кончиков волос. Что-то внутри него болезненно плавится. След на губах подсказывает: душа, суть.

Несколько дней Кид не в себе. Хоукинс просил его подумать, и Кид думает. Представляет себе худшее и лучшее развитие событий, переживает эти сцены снова и снова, и не понимает, что это должно в нём изменить. Он работает в поле и говорит со своими парнями, приходит на ужин в дом Вайэ, по приглашению. Приглашение передал Зарум за работой, Вайэ показалось, так будет правильно — Заруму очень просто даётся общение с Кидом. Кид удивляется, но приходит, думает даже, что так ему пытаются выразить расположение — раньше его редко звали на ужин, даже на официальные мероприятия.  
Дома у Вайэ светло и уютно, очень тепло. Кид думал увидеть что-то столь же мрачное, как у Хоукинса, но никаких живых теней и ощущения «что-то не так». Кид думает, это плата за то, что Вайэ не может видеть чужих снов, как Хоукинс, не может предсказывать будущее и ещё многого не умеет. Вайэ просто живёт и трудится, и его маленький уютный мир ограничивается этим.  
Вайэ встречает Кида лично и, склонив голову, здоровается. Кид в первую секунду теряется, не знает, как реагировать, а потом протягивает Вайэ руку, чтобы пожать. Вайэ жмёт с охотой и проводит Кида в большую столовую. Зарум накрывает на стол, Хит стоит у огня и помешивает что-то в кастрюле. Его волосы подвязаны в высокий хвост, и сам он улыбается — легко и безмятежно. Кид садится за стол и просто любуется улыбкой Хита, она кажется ему славной, он очень рад видеть его таким. После к Хиту подходит сам Вайэ, что-то шепчет на ухо, указывает на баночки с приправами, Хит кивает с охотой и что-то так же тихо отвечает.  
«Ладно, — думает Кид. — Они поладили. С ума сойти…»  
В нём ещё тлеет неприятное ощущение от собственных мыслей и прогнозов, от пронзительных взглядов Хоукинса и его ещё более пронзительных слов. Вообще-то, оказаться ненадолго не в компании Хоукинса оказывается очень легко и очень кстати. Никто в этом доме не смотрит на него изучающим взглядом, не пытается вечно докопаться до сути и влезть в душу. Кид не чувствует себя вывернутым наизнанку, ест вкусную еду, смотрит на расслабленные лица своих парней и Вайэ, и тоже расслабляется.  
— Ты удивительно классный, — признаётся Кид к концу вечера. Вайэ удивлённо изгибает брови. Это придаёт его обычно флегматичному лицу особенно приятный оттенок. — Серьёзно! — добавляет Кид. — Я честно не ожидал. То есть, не то, чтобы я не доверяю своим парням, они со мной, и значит, у них отменный вкус, но ты сам… Ну знаешь, ты вёл себя не слишком дружелюбно.  
— Я говорил с тобой, — Вайэ говорит. Теперь Кид изгибает брови.  
— Это уже форма признания, — поясняет Хит. — Когда тогда на пристани мы говорили, это много значило.  
— Да, но ведь… Стоп. Ты с самого начала был ко мне расположен? — Вайэ кивает, и Кид смеётся за все дни, проведённые в унынии. — Ты такой странный! Всё, ты мне нравишься!  
Вайэ провожает Кида до развилки и указывает в нужную сторону, Кид благодарит с чувством: треплет по плечу, пожимает руку и машет на прощание. В деревне ночью так темно, будто ему выкололи глаза, вот и не видно ни черта. Кид идёт просто интуитивно, и не сбивается с пути. Словно его ведут заботливые руки и не позволяют свернуть в сторону.  
Кид возвращается к Хоукинсу, и ничего не меняется: настроение приподнятое, усталости никакой, дурных мыслей будто и не было в голове. Хоукинс, увидев Кида в прихожей, поднимает только руку в знак приветствия и тут же скрывается в одной из своих тёмных комнат.

Ещё через несколько дней Хоукинс ведёт Кида в леса. Сбор урожая почти закончен, осталась только молотьба. Хоукинс встаёт с утра ещё раньше, чем обычно, будит Кида и говорит: «Сегодня я не работаю в поле. Иду в лес, ты пойдёшь со мной?» Кид сонно протирает глаза, бормочет что-то близкое к «хоть на конец света» и поднимается. Он одевается в обычную свою одежду и чувствует себя очень раскованно.  
Базиль идёт впереди, иногда останавливается и приседает, долго рассматривает растения, пробует их на ощупь и идёт дальше. Киду даже не нужно уже никаких объяснений — ищет нужное: с нужным количеством дней роста и зрелости, с нужным количеством влаги, минеральных веществ и энергии. Кид идёт следом и смотрит на фигуру Хоукинса, на его прекрасные светлые волосы, которые тот, будто нарочно, оставил распущенными, памятуя, что Киду это нравится.  
Они останавливаются на опушке, вдалеке шумит река, на деревьях стрекочут птицы. Хоукинс ложится на траву и предлагает Киду лечь рядом. Сам он смотрит в небо, следит за облаками. Синева отражается в его светлых глазах, цвета почти янтаря, особенным глубоким оттенком, будто звёздная пыль рассыпалась возле солнца. Хоукинс говорит:  
— Море не зовёт тебя?  
Кид ложится рядом, на бок, и смотрит на Хоукинса, на его красивое лицо.  
— С тобой хорошо, — признаётся он. — Моим ребятам хорошо.  
— Не изменяй себе, — голос Хоукинса серьёзен, как никогда. — Мирная жизнь, Кид, не для тебя. Магия не для тебя. Поля и даже леса не для тебя. Динамика моей жизни тебе не подходит, и твоим пиратам тоже. Отправляйся в море.  
Киду кажется, он слышит горечь в голосе Хоукинса, и от этого внутри у него что-то сжимается и тянет.  
— Быстро же я тебе надоел, — шутит Кид, и Хоукинс даже не смотрит на него осуждающим взглядом.  
— Так от тебя никакой пользы. Ты знаешь и сам своё предназначение. Я тоже знаю, в чём ты хорош. Хочу видеть тебя в битвах, в поисках, в пути.  
— Поедешь со мной?  
— Конечно, нет. Просто буду смотреть. Я разрешал тебе смотреть всё это время, — губы Хоукинса изгибаются в улыбке. — Не думай ни о чём лишнем. Мы ещё встретимся, когда ты станешь собой.  
Кид во мгновение напрягается, и между его бровями появляется морщинка. Хоукинс переворачивается на бок и гладит её пальцами.  
— Так намного лучше, — говорит он. — Больше злости, Кид, больше энергии. Безмятежность тебе не к лицу.  
Кид придвигается к Хоукинсу и припадает к губам, вовлекает в глубокий поцелуй, зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы пшеничного цвета и чувствует касание в своих волосах. Базиль оглаживает затылок, притягивает к себе, прикусывает губы до яркой боли. И у Кида внутри всё взрывается, сердце бухает и отзывается шумом в висках.  
Хоукинс отстраняется и убеждает:  
— Тебе нужно сделать всего один шаг.  
— До чего?  
— До совершенства. Я вижу твоё развитие, Кид, не только тебя сейчас. И в будущем ты прекрасен, как пламя. А пламя лучше всего горит на крови. Уезжай. И я буду ждать тебя там, по ту сторону совершенства. Я соберу лучшую магию для тебя, подчиню самую тёмную материю. Только уходи. Ты не должен быть здесь. Твоя судьба, Кид, — это сражения. Надень свою красивую шубу, разбуди свою дикую сущность и живи так. Это то, что тебе нужно. Не покой.  
Кид проводит ладонью Хоукинсу по щеке, оглаживает кончиками пальцев по скуле, улыбается до того счастливо, что выглядит, наверное, очень глупо.  
— Это то, что я всегда хотел услышать. Ты слишком хорошо меня понимаешь. Не хочу тебя лишаться.  
— Я понимаю всех, — поправляет Хоукинс, поднимаясь на ноги, протягивает Киду руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Я буду в будущем.  
Кид хватается за руку, поднимается и потягивается. Хоукинс срывает какие-то травы, кладёт в специальный мешочек. Все эти слова, сладкие обещания кажутся Киду прозрачными, невесомыми, как туман. Вероятность исполнения — отрицательное количество процентов, но Кид верит. Он живёт этим все свои годы: глупо, почти бездумно верит в себя, в свои цели, и сейчас тоже становится уверен, потому что Хоукинс обещал, — они ещё встретятся. Там, где Кид будет прекрасным, как огонь, где сольётся с огнём, где станет огнём.

Кид приходит в дом, где живёт Кира. Здоровается с хозяйкой, с Кирой, с детьми. Дети смотрят на шубу на плечах Кида с задором и чистой детской хитростью. В глазах Киры тоже горит азарт и невыразимое предвкушение, радость сродни восторгу. Он выводит Кида во двор и хмурится, бьёт по плечу.  
— Я уж думал, этого никогда не случится! Ты, наконец, собрался? Мы отплываем?  
Кид едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
— Сначала паруса. Выкрасим в чёрный — как смоль, как перья воронов! Нарисуем флаг — и поедем. Мы сильно засиделись? Я совсем не заметил…  
— Обманчивое спокойствие, — у Киры наставительный тон, и Киду это кажется забавным. — Обманчивое дружелюбие. Обманчивое всё. Больше всего в эти дни мне хотелось прикончить этих детей и тебя, Кид. — Кира немного успокаивается и хватает Кида за плечи, смотрит ему в лицо с возмущением. — Я тебя прошу, Кид, нам пора сваливать!  
— Уже почти! — Кид обещает.  
Кира уходит в дом, уворачиваясь от назойливых детей, а Кид, усмехаясь, идёт к Фреду. Он видит женщину, хозяйку дома, сразу, ещё не дойдя до дома — ну точно эльфийка! Потом видит Фреда, и тот весело машет ему в знак приветствия.  
— Как ты, дружище? — Кид подходит и заключает Фреда в крепкие объятья.  
— Заждался! — честно признаётся Фред. — Почва так долго под моими ногами, я почти начал привыкать, знаешь, как это для матроса?  
— Представляю! Прости, дружище, что заставил тебя ждать. Отплываем совсем скоро, только выкрасим паруса. Я обещаю! Ты понимаешь, эта любовь… — Кид мечтательно вздыхает, и Фред с улыбкой покачивает головой.  
— Вскружила голову!  
— Не то слово! Но я в себе. Нам пора валить отсюда ко всем чертям!  
— К самым буйным!  
Фред поднимает ладонь, и Кид хлопает по ней своей в знак солидарности. Ему вдруг нестерпимо хочется в море, где нет ни работ, ни хитрости. Только волны, скука и ослепительный горизонт, обещающий новые острова, новые приключения, новых людей и все блага мира.

Кид приходит к Вайэ, и тот выглядит очень взволнованным. Зарум сидит во дворе, на солнце и возится с чёрной тканью. Хит напевает что-то под нос на кухне, а Вайэ в дверях смотрит на Кида с высоты своего роста и аккуратно, преодолевая собственную неловкость, просит:  
— Мы можем отойти?  
Кид бодро кивает и слабо настораживается. Вайэ ведёт Кида по пустынной дороге, за деревню, на пустырь, где раньше тоже было поле, а теперь только опушка с дикими цветами и сорняками. Вайэ говорит первый:  
— Вы же те легендарные пираты Кида, о которых пишут в газетах?  
— Наверное, — Кид пожимает плечами с весёлой усмешкой. — Я не видел, что о нас пишут. И не читал газет с тех пор, как уехал из своего королевства.  
— Если у нас не получится договориться, — Вайэ мнётся, оглядывается подозрительно и скользит рукой под тёмную накидку, — не говорите никому, что видели у меня газеты. Здесь возбраняется.  
— Ладно, — Кид не обещает, просто не видит выгоды в таком действии. Он уверен почти на сто процентов, что не станет никому ничего рассказывать — зачем?  
Вайэ вытаскивает из-под накидки шуршащую газетную бумагу, всего маленькая вырезка, протягивает Киду. Кид с охотой берёт её в руки и рассматривает, пробегается по тексту глазами. Сбоку сделаны маленькие фотографии, в кошмарном качестве: вот его собственная взлохмаченная макушка, вот массивный Зарум, вот весёлое лицо Фреда. Киры и Хита не видно, наверное, фотографии были сделаны раньше. Текстовая заметка гласит, что свет увидел новых пиратов: ничего особенного, кроме наглости и склонности грабить кого попало. Сообщила об этих пиратах корабельная контора, которую Кид ограбил на корабль.  
— Чёрт! — Кид смеётся задорно и возвращает Вайэ бумагу. — Это даже не смешно! Всё, что они могут о нас написать?! Ты вроде сказал, что мы легендарные?  
— Это только одна из новостей. В других, более мелочных изданиях, пишут, что вы опасны. Они думают, Кира уже мёртв. Такой известный киллер погибает от рук новеньких пиратов. В некоторых изданиях о вас уже сочинили байки. Сначала я думал, вы приехали к нам, чтобы уничтожить этот остров, и всё ждал, когда же что-нибудь произойдёт. Позже Зарум объяснил, что разрушение — не первое, что вас интересует. А Хит немного рассказывал о том, как вы путешествуете. О том, какая у вас идеология.  
— И? — Кид приблизился к Вайэ и заглянул ему в лицо снизу вверх, ненавязчиво взял за руки. — Ты проникся или что?  
Вайэ ощутимо смутился и глубоко нервно вдохнул.  
— Проникся.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я и тебя взял с собой? Думаешь, сможешь быть мне полезен? Думаешь, сможешь жить в море?  
— Я уже убивал людей, — признаётся Вайэ. Его голос холоден и по-прежнему красив. Кид заинтересовывается и даже не пытается этого скрыть. — Раньше на этом острове было несколько деревень, но в итоге жестоких религиозных войн остались только эти люди. Все они прошли через ад и выжили. Не все были убийцами, кто-то просто умело манипулировал, кто-то вовремя сбегал, а теперь все живут в мире и покое. Я не знаю, насколько море хуже Бога, но точно знаю, что здесь делать нечего. Я ждал этого шанса сбежать — годы, но идеология людей сильно изменилась с того момента, как религия потеряла своё значение. Остров вымер. Контакты с внешним миром пресекаются. Всё, что нарушает внутренний порядок, уничтожается без промедления и выявления причин. Война закончилась, но жестокость осталась. Такие люди никогда не смогут жить в мире: они хотят обнажить свои животные сущности, но боятся увидеть чужие. Я тоже хочу. И я не боюсь этих людей, они просто мне не интересны.  
Вайэ говорит без остановки, и Кид просто растворяется в его словах, в его голосе. Голос заливается в уши Кида, как мёд, как флёр, как прекрасная подчиняющая материя. Кид слушает, и с каждым новым мгновением суть слов всё больше его ужасает. Он не может представить себе полной картины, просто не понимает, как что-то, столь далёкое от его действительности, может существовать. Он слушает и понимает, что Вайэ описывает всю его жизнь наоборот: Вайэ вырос в мире, где агрессия подавляет любое светлое, чистое, душевное. Кид был частичкой войны в бесконечном мире, а Вайэ — частичкой войны в бесконечной войне. Кид не хочет думать о том, кому из них жилось хуже, это не представляет для него никакой ценности. Он думает только о том, какой Вайэ человек — хороший, плохой, добрый, злой? Почему он думает, что Кид ему близок? Почему просит Кида его спасти?  
— Хоукинс говорил, — продолжает Вайэ, — тебе не достаёт дикости. Зарум говорит, ты отличный парень, удивительный. Хит говорит, ты можешь полюбить любую заблудшую душу, если она только перенесла достаточно боли. А я так много страдал, сейчас я уже не чувствую ничего, кроме бессильной ярости, я чувствую, как начинаю врастать в эту почву и гнить вместе с этими людьми. И может, я думаю, я очень глупо надеюсь, ты сможешь полюбить и меня? Мне ничего не стоит идти за чужой идеей, в юности я читал проповеди, говорил про такие вещи, которые и не могли существовать в реальности, но ты… Все вы…  
Вайэ запинается на секунду и глубоко вдыхает, жмурится. Кид удивляется тому, что видит эмоции на его лице, понимает с ужасом, что всё сказанное — правда, всё сказанное — искренне.  
— Все вы стремитесь к свободе, — Вайэ продолжает. — И если бы я мог, мне бы хотелось помочь. Мне бы хотелось попробовать с вами. Ты умеешь спасать людей, мне говорили, а я умею их уничтожать. И, может, это неправильный метод, но хоть так, во имя спасения… — Стой, — говорит Кид и кладёт ладонь Вайэ на грудь, немного отстраняется. Он трёт переносицу кончиками пальцев и чувствует под ладонью тяжёлый бешеный пульс. — Что ты предлагаешь мне? Я запутался! Свою душу? Свои услуги? — Кид смотрит снова Вайэ в лицо и видит, как в уголках его глаз собрались слёзы. — Почему ты думаешь, что я смогу принести тебе избавление?  
— Потому что ты честнее и милостивее любого Бога, которого я знаю. Я знаю о тебе не очень много, мы почти не общались, но я слышал от других, я видел, как ты относишься к людям. В нашем месте и в любом другом, ты не испытываешь ненависти, ты не боишься идти на крайности, ты готов жертвовать не только ради себя. Ты — моя новая вера, после всего, что я видел…  
— Нет, подожди.  
Кид мотает головой и прислоняется лбом к чужой груди.  
— Что, серьёзно? Вот так серьёзно? Лучше Бога?  
— Бог лжив, — только и отвечает Вайэ.  
Кид раздумывает с минуту и заключает большое крепкое тело Вайэ в объятия, просто потому что чувствует, что так надо. Ему кажется инстинктивно, что нужно именно так. Ему хочется утешить человека, слепого настолько, что готов видеть Богом — его, Кида.

Они возвращаются к дому Вайэ, и Хит уже сидит вместе с Зарумом и помогает с работой.  
— Вы закончили? — спрашивает Зарум, отвлекаясь от ткани, быстро моргая, чтобы расслабить глаза.  
— Я приготовил обед, — говорит Хит, обращая взгляд на Кида. По нему кажется, что он чувствует себя несколько виноватым. Кид говорит абсолютно серьёзным голосом, какой у него бывает не так уж и часто:  
— Вайэ едет с нами. Собирайте шмотки, мы уматываем с этого острова со скоростью ветра. Паруса дорисуем в дороге.


	3. Часть 3

Кид выходит на палубу и глубоко вдыхает. Морской воздух бодрит, сердце бьётся чаще, от банальной радости быть в море, солнце слепит и заполняет своим светом всё вокруг. Искрятся мелкие синие волны, блестит корабль, пираты Кида купаются в солнечных лучах, и всё отлично, как всегда. Кид почти забыл это ощущение, когда путешествовать было невыносимо. Его не гнетёт одиночество, не разрывает от бездействия. Его парни с ним уже не первый год, и осознание этого каждый раз делает приятно, как в первый.  
В Киде бурлит острое чувство предвкушения. Он подходит к Фреду и обнимает его за плечо, всматривается в горизонт, надеясь увидеть знакомые берега.  
— Долго ещё? — спрашивает он, и нетерпение чувствуется в его голосе. Фред смеётся в ответ.  
— Потерпи, капитан, ещё немного!  
— А тебе уже так невмоготу, хочется, что сил нет? — спрашивает Зарум и возится с канатом. — Заскучал по царским покоям? — Кид кривится в ответ.  
— По родине заскучал! Я обещал вам показать свои леса и реки, и животных, а там есть, на что посмотреть! Ну и, по правде, мне хочется вас познакомить, с моей семьёй, чтобы у них челюсти отпали на месте! Вы такие отпадные ребята!  
Кид звонко смеётся, и Фред слабо посмеивается в ответ: шутка удалась. Зарум тоже улыбается. Хит сзади говорит:  
— Не терпится посмотреть на твою родину, — он лучше всех помнит мифические рассказы Кида о том, какая потрясающая в его королевстве природа.  
— Завтракать собираешься? — спрашивает Кира недовольно. В его руке — половник, и Кид, ещё посмеиваясь, охотно скрывается снова внутри корабля, идёт на кухню и присаживается за стол.  
— Конечно, собираюсь, чем порадуешь, мам?  
— Перестань, — просто говорит Кира. За время их путешествия он привык ко всем шуточкам Кида, и чем дольше они плыли, тем меньше на эти шуточки реагировал. Киду порой было даже обидно — такое остроумие разбивается об игнорирование, но порой это было лучше удара тем же половником, кулаком или чем потяжелее. У Киры у самого руки были тяжёлые, и потому любые предметы в них оказывались отличным орудием для сражения. В боях Киду это нравилось, но в быту — не слишком.  
Кира ставит перед Кидом тарелку с едой, предварительно отложенной с общего завтрака, наливает остатки компота и садится напротив с серьёзным видом. Кид жуёт и живо интересуется:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Мы почти приехали, — говорит Кира. — Что представляет из себя твоя родина? Как на тебя посмотришь, так кажется, будто там само сердце зла.  
— С чего это? Я просто лапочка. Но по сравнению со мной все люди в этой стране скучные, как один.  
— Ты вроде говорил, мы похожи с твоим братом? Это не значит, что он попытается нас убить, когда увидит?  
— Зу вообще безобидный! — утверждает Кид и ставит стакан на стол со стуком. — Всё будет отлично, ты зря переживаешь.  
— А что ещё с тобой, балбесом, делать? — Кира поднимается на ноги и выходит на палубу. Кид ставит посуду в мойку и приговаривает сам себе: «Ну, любить, пылать восторгом, трахать!»

Они прибывают в порт при полном параде: Кид в шубе, браслетах и кольцах, волосы уложены; Хит со сплетёнными Вайэ дредами, у самого Вайэ в руках вилы; Фред в яркой шубке, Зарум по-своему прост и внушителен. Кира крепит ножны с серпами, увезёнными ещё с острова Вайэ и множество раз модифицированными, на пояс, на бёдрах, как всегда, — ножи, волосы собраны в хвост, чтобы точно не мешались, если что вдруг.  
Жители косятся на чёрные паруса, на вызывающую команду, но Кида узнают и, по привычке, кивают в знак приветствия. Кид кивает в ответ и спускается на берег, кладёт в ладонь старого портового золотые монеты — плата за стоянку. А потом направляется по до боли знакомым запутанным улочкам, ведя за собой своих пиратов, ровно во дворец.  
Охранники перед дворцом так удивляются, что выпучивают глаза, увидев Кида, а потом улыбаются со слабым подобием восторга:  
— С возвращением! — произносят почти хором.  
Кид достаёт из кармана ещё монет и отдаёт охранникам — у них всегда были неплохие отношения: в ранние годы они пропускали девушек Кида, провожали в его покои, скрывали эти похождения от глаз короля, и Кид щедро платил им за службу. Если бы вдруг Кид сам стал королём, этих ребят первых бы убрал от дворца подальше, потому что продажные стражники — хуже удара в спину, но пока он был всего-то королевичем и с удовольствием вёл с ними дела.  
— У нас сегодня праздник, — бросили Киду охранники напоследок, прикрывая дверь за его парнями. — Большой пир!  
Кид довольно оскалился: удача явно была на его стороне, ведь это должно было так свезти, чтобы все видные люди королевства в один вечер были в одном месте, и именно тогда, когда Кид вернулся из своего путешествия.  
Кид открывает широкие двери в большой зал для приёма гостей ровно в тот момент, когда его родитель вещает добрую речь гостям. Кид смотрит на его лицо, и на его собственных губах растягивается усмешка. Он уже и забыл, как выглядит король, когда говорит с важными людьми — приветливое лицо, улыбка, мягкий тон голоса. Кид автоматически начинает злиться, понимая, что не может вспомнить хотя бы раз, когда бы отец так разговаривал с ним лично.  
— Простите, что помешали, — говорит Кид, не в силах скрыть горькую иронию. — Продолжайте, Ваше Величество, мы расположимся тут, затеряемся среди гостей, вы нас даже не заметите… Парни, — Кид оборачивается на своих парней и обнаруживает их нисколько не сконфуженными, это ободряет, — можете взять себе выпивки и закуску, сегодня праздник!  
— Мой сын вернулся домой, — говорит король и поднимает бокал с белым вином, все гости делают то же и пьют. Кид от этого злится только больше, но вовремя видит Киллера — тот уже потирает рукоять ножа, готовый вытащить его в любой момент и метнуть в любого человека в этом зале.  
— Сколько уважения, — Зарум осматривает зал и причмокивает. — А тебя, Кид, здесь любят…  
— И хоромы ничего, — Фред качает головой.  
— Ну вы и засранцы, — Кид смеётся, и его напряжение немного спадает. — Хит, что скажешь?  
Хит смотрит Киду в лицо с выражением пробудившегося страдания.  
— Слишком знакомо.  
— Я знал, — Кид улыбается. — Да, я знал… Ну, к чёрту, мы на празднике, значит, будем веселиться! Сейчас, только найду Зу, мне точно нужно познакомить вас с Зу! Скоро ещё появится Ле, он вечно приходит только под конец, пока не закончит с девками на кухне, если вы понимаете…  
Кид проходит вглубь зала, и разодетые гости расступаются перед ним, он ловит слугу с выпивкой на подносе и осушает бокал, хлопает парня по плечу и приказывает: «Принеси выпивки моим друзьям, не это слабое пойло, неразбавленный виски!» Слуга кланяется и спешит выполнить. Кид идёт дальше, к королевскому трону, у которого стоит его драгоценный брат Зу. Золотисто-рыжие волосы смотрятся особенно изысканно на тёмном зелёном бархате одежды, взгляд его, по-обычному, пронзителен и направлен точно на Кида. Кид не может сдержать улыбки в ответ на такой взгляд. Он подходит и сходу спешит обнять, но Зу останавливает жестом — блеском ножа из-за спины.  
— Рад тебя видеть! — Кид говорит, и совершенно искренен в этом.  
— Здравствуй, Кид, — голос Зу холоден больше обычного. — Как твоё плавание? Ты вернулся насовсем?  
— Да подожди! — Кид смеётся и оборачивается: его парни уже с виски в руках быстро подтягиваются к Киду, встают рядом. — Я хочу вас познакомить! Во-первых, это Кира, известный в незаконных кругах киллер, он немного сдержан сегодня — скромен, смущён, сам понимаешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты показал ему свою бесценную коллекцию холодного оружия!  
Кира всё это время напряжён до крайности и не убирает руку с рукояти мелкого ножа.  
— Теперь вам нужно пожать руки, — говорит Кид с лукавой улыбкой, — такие правила приличия. Ну же!  
Зу смотрит на Кида с выражением средним между презрением и яростью, но соглашается: быстро и коротко убирает свой нож куда-то за спину и протягивает руку Кире. Кира, тоже нехотя, отпускает нож, жмёт руку Зу, не больше секунды, и тут же возвращает обратно. — Отлично! — Кид испытывает настоящий восторг от происходящего. — Погнали дальше. Вайэ, огромный и с вилами, — Кид указывает на Вайэ, — бывший священник. Сейчас по его виду не скажешь, но он умеет толкать такие проповеди! Хотя чаще ничего не говорит, такой талант, а, Зу! Рукопожатие!  
Вайэ протягивает руку безо всяких сомнений: он больше и массивнее любого присутствующего в зале человека, он в ряду пиратов Кида, и даже его наряд стиля взрослых извращённых сказок не может его смутить. С тех пор как Вайэ плавает с Кидом, он вообще поражает самоуверенностью. Зу жмёт ему руку и посматривает на флаг пиратов Кида, вышитый на их одежде.  
— В этого парня я влюбился, как только увидел, — Кид похлопывает скованного Хита по плечу. — Его зовут Хит, и он наш плотник. Но вам ничего не надо о нём знать, просто отличный парень. Вы можете не жать руки. — Хит бросает на Кида благодарный взгляд, и Кид задорно улыбается в ответ, Зу, напротив, напрягается. — Дальше. Зарум. Мастер на все руки, я его почти насильно в команду затащил, но в итоге он доволен. Ты же доволен? — Кид оборачивается к Заруму, и тот, усмехаясь, протягивает руку Зу.  
— Конечно, я доволен. Ты обещал веселье, и мне тут чертовски весело!  
Кид беззастенчиво смеётся, понимая, как тонко Зарум издевается над ситуацией. Зу жмёт ему руку, как и со всеми, без энтузиазма.  
— Наконец, Фред! Наша душа, можно сказать! Корабельных дел мастер и большой шутник. Все мы его обожаем больше, чем себя. Так, парни?  
— Ага, — говорит Зарум.  
— Угу, — бубнит Кира.  
Хит и Вайэ молча кивают.  
— Что поделать, — Фред жмёт руку Зу обеими своими руками и смотрит на него с тем восторженным шутливым выражением, с которым смотрит на каждого нового человека, с которым ему приходится знакомиться. Он пожимает плечами. — Я клёвый парень!  
Кид вдыхает полной грудью и говорит:  
— Это моя команда, мои пиратики. И это благодаря их усилиям я теперь снова здесь! Прошу любить, жаловать, проклинать и что вы там ещё со мной делали обычно…  
Кид делает шаг навстречу брату и обнимает прежде, чем тот успеет воспротивиться.  
— Если я по кому и скучал, то это по тебе, Зу, — говорит Кид на ухо, едва не шёпотом. — Прости за неприятности, я надеюсь, мои гостинцы доходили тебе в целости.  
Зу обнимает Кида в ответ, скользит рукой на талию под шубой, прижимает к себе, хлопает по спине.  
— Отец почти в ярости от твоих гостинцев, Кид, — говорит Зу. — Приятно видеть, что ты в порядке.  
Кид отстраняется почти сразу и оскаливается.  
— В ярости, — он смакует эту мысль, а потом к Зу подходит девушка в атласном платье того же глубокого зелёного цвета, что кафтан у Зу. Она встаёт рядом и кладёт руку ему на плечо. На её запястье жемчужный браслет, на тоненькой шее — жемчужное ожерелье. Волосы убраны в изысканную косу. Она смотрит на Кида и застывает спустя несколько секунд, когда вдруг осознаёт, кто перед ней стоит. — Здравствуй, Шери, — говорит Кид с упоением.  
— С возвращением, — Шери быстро берёт себя в руки, и её голос звучит официально до раздражения. — Ты надолго?  
— Ещё не решил, думал посмотреть на ваше поведение.  
Кид вновь заливисто смеётся, и Фред с Зарумом сначала прыскают, а после тоже полноценно смеются.

Кид ведёт их в свои покои, почти целое крыло с несколькими спальнями и залами. Сам заглядывает во все комнаты подряд, быстро окидывает глазами и посмеивается. Говорит своим пиратам:  
— Можете тут везде ходить и всё ломать! Но если будете смеяться над моими детскими рисунками, я вас побью!  
Особенно это касается Зарума и Фреда, расположившихся в большом светлом зале, в котором Кид обожал играть в детстве: вероятность того, что там затерялись какие-то игрушки и рисунки выше, чем во всех других комнатах вместе взятых.  
Сам Кид остаётся в своей любимой спальне, с огромной кроватью посередине и большим окном с видом на море. Кира устраивается рядом — ему понравился совершенно роскошный балкон, не иначе.  
Хит с Вайэ устраиваются тоже в одной из спален, которые Кид использовал для интимного назначения. Кид прыскает в кулак на такой выбор и думает, как скоро парни обнаружат все его очевидные тайники и тайны.  
Кид оставляет своих пиратов и идёт к отцу в покои, не дожидаясь приглашения. То, что он хочет переговорить с Кидом, ясно, как день, да и у самого Кида за то время, пока они не виделись, за вечер, пафосный до омерзения, скопилось слов.  
Кид приходит к отцу и коротко стучится в дверь, снятую им с петель во время отъезда. Отец коротко говорит: «Заходи», и на его лице ни оттенка улыбки.  
— Я надеюсь, ты рад меня видеть, — Кид говорит, заходит, прикрывает дверь за собой. — Я не был дома уже лет пять, а из вас никто даже не хочет меня обнять, что за семья!  
— Тебя не было три года, — поправляет отец, — почти четыре. И пока ты был не дома, всё равно приносил нам неприятности! — его голос сочится недовольством, он едва сдерживается, чтобы говорить и не сорваться на крик, и Кида это забавляет. Он думает, что нужно было стараться усерднее, чтобы отец точно не выдержал.  
Гениальная идея насолить родственникам и помочь казне возникла случайно в одном из крупных городов, где Кида и его пиратов встретили не слишком дружелюбно. Накинулись ещё в порту с угрозами, наручниками, думали сдать Кида и его парней властям. Кид посмеялся, сразился со смельчаками и велел вести его к тем людям, которые всё решают в этом городе. Когда Кид навис над ними угрожающей тенью и потребовал извинений и материальной компенсации, управляющие пришли в шок от такой неслыханной наглости. Киду даже не пришлось стараться, чтобы немного их припугнуть. Его речь была импровизированной, он сам не до конца отдавал себе отчёт в том, что говорил, но, когда Кира в баре спросил, серьёзно ли Кид на счёт этого абсурда, ему внезапно понравилась эта мысль. И уже во всех последующих городах, где пиратов Кида принимали не так, как им бы того хотелось (пытались схватить, подставить или отравить), Кид требовал лучших условий для них самих, прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, а ещё материальную компенсацию всем их близким, оставшимся на дальних берегах: жене Хита, команде Фреда, королевству Кида. Со временем таких посланий, похожих на дань, стало достаточно, чтобы привести отца Кида в праведную, но ещё сдерживаемую ярость. Кид доволен.  
— Я помнил о вас, передавал приветы, — Кид корчится, и отца это злит ещё сильнее, чем факт сделанного. — Могли бы тоже хоть раз послать весточку…  
— Мы читали о тебе в газетах, — говорит отец строго.  
— Ну, — Кид пожимает плечами, — бывает.  
— Кид! — отец повышает голос, и Кид скалится в ответ. — Что ты себе позволяешь? Становишься пиратом, клевещешь на наше королевство! Мы всегда были мирной страной и не брали ни с кого никакой дани! Как тебе вообще пришло это в голову!  
— Случайно! Но мне показалось, это гениально! — Кид посмеивается со злобой. — Мы не бедны, но денег много не бывает. Мы могли бы стать даже значимой в мире страной, но плевать все на нас хотели, пока у власти кто-то настолько скучный. Передай уже престол Ле, он сможет лучше им распоряжаться.  
— КИД! — отец вне себя, а Кид вне себя от радости, что смог, наконец, довести его до бешенства. — Убирайся! Из моего замка, из моего королевства!  
— Да, делать тут нечего, — весело отзывается Кид, разворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу. — Я приехал только повидаться с Зу, познакомить с ним своих ребят. До тебя мне никакого дела. Ты, может, думал, что я затону где-нибудь в этих водах, остепенюсь в чужих землях, чтобы я исчез из вашей жизни, но увы: я здесь! И пока я сам не решу вновь уехать, тебе придётся меня терпеть. Меня и все мои выходки.  
Кид выходит, и дверь за ним захлопывается с большей силой, чем он рассчитывал. Он идёт на улицу, чтобы вдохнуть свежего воздуха, посмотреть на узкие улочки своего королевства, которое всё ещё висит на его пути, на его воле — грузом.

Утром он выходит на то же место и смотрит на те же дома в дневном свете: всё кажется ещё хуже. Волны вдалеке плещутся, сбиваясь в пену, и Кида тянет уже на корабль — сесть и уехать как можно дальше, сбежать, чтобы больше не возвращаться, но это не его стиль. Он не убегает от своих противников, а всегда сражается с ними.  
Сверху резко пикирует чайка и зависает на уровне Кидовых глаз. Кид смотрит на её маленькую уродливую морду и не понимает, что ей надо — почему зависла? После он видит газету, свёрнутую тонкой трубочкой у неё в палках.  
— Ну, — говорит, — ты ошиблась, тебе к Вайэ — он у нас собирает новости.  
Чайка издаёт пронзительный звук, и Кид морщится.  
— Я возьму твою газету, но денег не получишь!  
Кид протягивает ладонь, и газета падает ему в руку. Кид лениво разворачивает, видит крупное фото листовки розыска и достаёт из кармана тоненький браслет, припасённый для бармена, вешает на шею птице и машет на неё рукой в пренебрежительном жесте:  
— Кыш, я занят.  
Он читает заметку, и радость, перебивая всю бывшую тоску, всю злость, бурлит в нём, растекается от груди по всему телу.  
Сзади подходит брат, обнимает за плечи, заглядывает мельком в газету и говорит радостно:  
— Здравствуй, малыш Кид!  
— Ле, я занят, — отговаривается Кид, но руку брата не скидывает. Он читает заметку до конца и сладко вздыхает. Лев цокает языком обиженно, тоже быстро пробегается глазами и спрашивает:  
— Кто такой Базиль Хоукинс? Твой приятель? — Кид смотрит на Ле с восторгом и убеждает:  
— Лучше тебе не знать! Почему ты до сих пор не на троне? Дела у тебя идут не очень? — Кид хмыкает удовлетворённо. Ле ухмыляется со скепсисом.  
— У меня всё хорошо. Я живу в своё удовольствие.  
— Девки и выпивка — сомнительное удовольствие в сравнении с целым королевством! Только представь, как ты мог бы изменить эту страну к лучшему!  
— Будь лояльнее к нашему батюшке, — говорит Лев серьёзно, с почти неуловимой ноткой иронии. — Ему тяжело приходится с такими сыновьями…  
— А кому сейчас легко! — Кид смеётся. — А если серьёзно, как ты? Как Зу? Он выглядит не очень…  
— Мы немного устали. Никаких активных действий, сидим тут, печёмся в собственном соку, всё уже повидали и испробовали, то ли дело ты со своими путешествиями! Читал про тебя дикие вещи, вы правда там людей убиваете?  
— В сражениях случается всякое, и смерть тоже. Кто не готов рискнуть собой, тому лучше держаться от этого подальше. На таких вот тухлых островах.  
— Тухлых! — Ле поддерживает и смеётся. — Хочешь, пойдём на охоту? — Кид тоже смеётся.  
— Прошло уже время! Но я хочу показать наши леса своим парням.  
— Да ну, что на них смотреть!  
Ле вздыхает тяжело, и тогда Кид понимает: что-то действительно идёт не так в этом королевстве. Ле выглядит вымотанным, хотя ещё только утро, выглядит утомлённым жизнью.  
— А вы, ребята, со своими благами совсем разучились получать удовольствие от жизни?

Кид смотрит на жителей своего королевства ещё пару часов, а потом бежит в леса. Они с парнями вооружаются, как на вчерашний праздничный вечер, на всякий случай, прощаются с дворцовыми людьми неприличными жестами и уходят из города. Уже за линией города становится немного легче. Воздух сжатый и прохладный, свежий, и дышать им проще, чем городским. Парни идут через поля, улыбаясь и кланяясь людям, которые там работают: все они помнят, как это тяжело. Идут вдоль пустых, вытоптанных лошадьми дорог, заходят, наконец, в лес. Массивные деревья тут же раскидываются во все стороны, перебегают по земле белки, на ветках поют птицы. Кид вдыхает полной грудью, осматривается по сторонам с тем же упоением, что и Хит, и думает, что лес, наверное, — единственное по-настоящему живое, что осталось на этом острове.  
Они уже подходят к реке, когда Кира осторожно интересуется, какие растения здесь растут, есть ли ядовитые. Кид смотрит вокруг и под ноги и указывает:  
— Вот эти и эти мы ели с Ле, а вот этими траванулся друг Ле, бывалый, блин, охотник.  
Кира кивает и срывает несколько ягод с куста, аккуратно протирает платком, кладёт в рот.  
— Вкусные, кстати, — говорит.  
— О, да? — Фред срывает и себе, небрежно протирает и тоже ест. — Правда…  
В итоге каждый собирает немного еды, пока они идут до речки, а на берегу её делают привал, разделяют всё собранное и едят.  
— Миленько, — говорит Фред, откидываясь на спину. — Как поход.  
— Тут очень спокойно, — поддерживает Зарум.  
— Как ты только не свихнулся? — спрашивает Кира, и Кид смотрит на него с благодарностью.  
— Я старался изо всех сил! Пил, трахался и охотился на барского тигра!  
— Не терял времени зря, — подводит итог Вайэ.  
— Ну, а если серьёзно, я только сегодня понял, что был к месту в этой стране. Кто-то должен сотрясать её время от времени, чтобы люди чувствовали себя живыми. Стоило мне только уехать на пару лет, и посмотрите на эти лица! Тошно смотреть! Хочется подойти к каждому и дать в морду, разрушить дом, поджечь порт, скинуть все их сокровища в море — пусть достают, чинят, дерутся и ненавидят. Пускай действуют, а то совсем мёртвые…  
Кид замолкает на минуту и просто смотрит на реку, вслушивается в шум её течения, как в шёпот.  
— Это откровение для меня, — признаётся Кид. — Я всегда думал, судьба как-то зло пошутила, и так я родился на этом острове. Он же совсем не для меня, я не для него. Кто же знал, что я незаменимая частичка этого жалкого куска мироздания? Я думал, люди здесь расцветут без меня, думал, всё изменится…  
— Выживают сильнейшие, — говорит Вайэ тихо, но уверенно. — Счастья добиваются избранные.  
— Я ответственен за эту страну! — Кид восклицает и боится собственного голоса. Слишком это прозвучало странно, неестественно. Будто бы какой-то кошмар из детства вдруг предстал перед его глазами. Вайэ смотрит Киду в глаза и говорит правду, ведь Кид близок к божеству, а истинное божество не терпит лжи:  
— Эта страна отвергает тебя.  
Киду больно это слышать, и вместе с болью в его груди растекается жар. Злость. Кид почти слышит слова Хоукинса заново: «Больше злости, Кид», «безмятежность тебе не к лицу». Что-то внутри него взрывается, а потом он слышит слова Киллера, и постепенно, медленно успокаивается. Под шёпот реки и мелодичные напевы Фреда. Кира говорит:  
— Ты здесь не один, Кид.

Они проходят ещё глубже в лес, Киду очень хочется наткнуться на какого-нибудь дикого зверя, но они будто боятся его и не выходят, или Ле всех отловил в приступе паники.  
Пираты Кида возвращаются поздним вечером: уже стемнело, далёкое море почти не издаёт звуков, во дворце тихо, редкие гости, оставшиеся после празднества, сидят по своим комнатам, слуги, как обычно, так тихи, что их можно принять скорее за живые тени, чем за людей. В одном из коридоров Кид встречает Зу, и по его лицу сразу понимает, что тот хочет поговорить. Он прощается со своими пиратами до утра и идёт с Зу в одни из его покоев, тёплую комнату с минимум свечей — не иначе как специально для интимных разговоров.  
— Ты скучал? — спрашивает Кид со смешком и садится на диван. Зу садится рядом и всматривается в лицо Кида какое-то время, кивает.  
— Да, скучал. Все скучали. Кто-нибудь ненароком да вспомнит, как когда-то Кид то и Кид это. Зачем ты уехал?  
— Ну, отец сказал мне проваливать. Лицо королевства выражает общую волю. Я подумал дать нам отдохнуть друг от друга, а потом вернуться. Но теперь-то совсем. Всё.  
— Тебя устраивает твоя жизнь? — голос Зу очень серьёзный, проникновенный. Его глаза смотрят точно Киду в глаза, чтобы тот никак не смог соврать. Он всегда так делал с самого детства: никто не сможет врать под таким взглядом. — С этими людьми ты счастлив?  
— Ага, — Кид кивает с улыбкой. — Это люди любят меня больше, чем люди здесь. Я люблю этих людей больше, чем людей здесь. Только ты, Зу, ты и Ле ещё хоть как-то мне близки. Не будь вас тут, я бы даже не приехал обратно. Но пока вы здесь, у этой страны есть хоть какие-то шансы. Ты же это умеешь: примени немного силы, чтобы спасти этих людей. Ты-то любишь их больше всех.  
Зу отводит взгляд и вздыхает.  
— Лев любит их больше всех. Но Лев любит и нашего отца. Если бы мы жили по диким законам, Лев должен бы сразиться с отцом за звание вожака, но ты же знаешь, как это…  
— Ле против воли отца? — Кид показательно изумляется, и ему становится горько. Он и сам понимает ситуацию лучше некуда. — Тогда ты? Ты сможешь сразиться с отцом, Ле сможет сразиться с тобой.  
— Какого ты обо мне мнения, Кид! — Зу ёрзает, чтобы сесть поудобнее, а Кид расплывается в улыбке, смотрит на брата с нежностью.  
— Самого лучшего, Зу, о тебе — самого лучшего! Я могу рассказать тебе про свою любовь, тебе интересно? Но сначала скажи, как тебе Шери? Она довольна тобой, да? Выглядит очень нежной, пока вы рядом…  
— Она очень сложная девушка, — Зу пожимает плечами и слабо улыбается. — Но я всё ещё зол на тебя из-за неё.  
— Брось! Я должен был убедиться, что она тебе подойдёт и будет хорошей женой для тебя!  
— У тебя очень специфический вид заботы.  
— Я искренен! И ни у кого нет сомнений в этом. Послушай, если я сделаю что-то ужасное, а мне кажется, я это сделаю — отец уже достал меня в край — обещай, что позаботишься о нашем королевстве? Обо всех этих людях, о Ле, о том, чтобы наша страна ожила после всего этого ужаса…  
Кид берёт Зу за руку, оглаживает подушечками пальцев мягкую кожу меж косточек. Зу ведёт своими пальцами по ладони Кида и сосредоточенно думает. Он просит:  
— Не надо, Кид. Тебе точно не нужно брать на себя эту ответственность. Ты разве не освободился от нас, отправившись в море?  
— Я свободен, — Кид подтверждает, — поэтому следую только своей воле. Вайэ говорит, я похож на бога, ты можешь представить себе? Хит уверен, что я спасаю людей. Фред искренне уверен, что я делаю хорошие вещи. И сейчас, перед тем, как исчезнуть окончательно из вашей жизни, я хочу сделать лучшее, что я могу сделать.  
— Тебя не поймут, — настаивает Зу, и в его глазах плещется печаль, его голос подрагивает, ему, очевидно, тяжело говорить. Кид так рад видеть все эти чувства в брате. Он приближается и обнимает Зу, сжимает его в своих руках, как самое ценное сокровище.  
— Я рад, что ты понимаешь, этого достаточно.

Кид сидит с Зу ещё несколько часов и с упоением рассказывает ему о своих путешествиях, своих людях, своих чувствах. Зу слушает с удовольствием и иногда уточняет какие-то детали, которые кажутся Киду совершенно неважными. Напоследок Зу желает Киду удачи в его дальнейшем пути, обхватывает его лицо ладонями, целует лоб и виски. Он уверен, что с Кидом всё будет в порядке, и Кид тоже уверен. Он поднимает Зу на руки и кружит, оставляет яркий след помады на его пальцах и возвращается в свои покои. Кира ждёт его в своей комнате, дверь открыта, и он предлагает зайти, переговорить на балконе, выпить. Кид неохотно соглашается. Всё внутри него ещё полнится нежностью к брату, его касаниями — настоящая редкость.  
Кира протягивает Киду бутылку с ромом и садится на широкие перила, сам пьёт. Кид тоже пьёт и облокачивается о перила руками, смотрит на редкие огни в окошках домов, на почти чёрное колышущееся море.  
— Ты выглядишь решительным, — деликатно начинает Кира. Кид усмехается.  
— Разве я не всегда выгляжу решительным?  
— Отнюдь, — Кира качает головой. — Ты решил, когда мы отплываем, не так ли?  
— На днях. Поговорю ещё раз с отцом, и поплывём, нечего здесь делать.  
— Нечего, — соглашается Кира. В его голосе слышится какая-то напряжённость. — Знаешь, я думал убить тебя множество раз, но тут точно понял, что не буду. Мне тяжко это признавать, но ты не просто болван, не отдающий себе отчёта в собственных действиях. Раз уж ты умеешь продумывать последствия своих поступков, сделай это сейчас. — Кира выдерживает паузу, они с Кидом пьют несколько глотков. — Не делай того, о чём можешь пожалеть, — наставляет Кира.  
— Пожалеть можно о чём угодно! — Кид смотрит на Киру со злостью и делает ещё глоток. — А ещё вернее пожалеешь, если ничего не сделал, хотя мог. — Он тоже выжидает паузу и говорит: — Тебе не кажется, что это неестественно? Мы сочетаемся на этом примитивном уровне секса, но мы из разных миров, и всё у нас разное. Разные условия, разное воспитание, разные воспоминания… Меня бесят твои родительские замашки, в конце концов! Не надо меня опекать! Будь рядом со мной и помогай мне. Ругай меня, борись со мной. Стой на краю пропасти вместе со мной, прыгай со мной вниз или проваливай ко всем чертям, но не уводи от края, только не уводи…  
Кира кивает и ерошит Киду волосы.  
— Как скажешь, большой мальчик. Я считал предупредить тебя такой же ответственностью, какую ты чувствуешь к этой стране. Очевидно, что все мы пойдём за тобой на дно, если тебе приспичит, если ты будешь уверен в своём решении.  
Кид ластится к руке Киры, ещё скользящей в волосах, за ушами.  
— Я уверен. Я всё сделаю правильно. Я приведу нас к свободе.

Следующий день Кид проводит со своими парнями: они ходят по замку, рассматривая все его многообразные архитектурные особенности, гуляют по городу, проверяют, в каком состоянии их корабль, пьют в барах, в которых Кид частенько выпил в одиночку, пока жил здесь. Кид смотрит на людей, перекидывается с ними короткими фразами, и те сдерживаются, но точно испытывают к Киду что-то близкое к презрению: конечно, приехал, испортил праздник, теперь ходит тут со своими друзьями-незаконниками, того и глади, приедут какие-нибудь ещё опасные люди и перевернут их жизнь с ног на голову. Кид замечает эти ощущения в жителях и радуется: раз испытывают страх, значит, запал ещё есть, значит, не всё потеряно.  
Кид приходит к отцу утром следующего дня, вежливо стучит, вежливо здоровается. Отец на него даже не смотрит — уже выгнал в прошлый раз, уже попрощался. Кид тоже не церемонится, не ходит вокруг да около, говорит сходу:  
— Передай престол Ле. Ему сколько уже лет, по-твоему? Думаешь, ещё не пора? Или сам тоже засиделся? Так оно и для тебя лучше будет, и для него, и для всех! Он будет хорошим королём, будет всё делать правильно и на благо страны. Ты меня слышишь?  
Отец поворачивается медленно и выразительно смотрит на Кида. Таким же взглядом, каким смотрел, когда Кид мелко шкодил в детстве.  
— Это моё королевство, Кид. И указывать здесь буду я.  
Кид честно старается сдержаться, но злость уже так ярко бурлит в нём, вся злоба поднялась в одно мгновение и затопила. Кид приближается к отцу в порыве ярости и хватает за грудки.  
— Ты совсем, что ли, сбрендил? Меня тошнит от твоего высокомерия! Я говорю, так будет лучше для людей, ты понимаешь? Для твоих людей лучше!  
— Кид, — голос отца звучит уверенно, но слабо, слышится хрипота. Он пытается успокоить Кида, как всегда, но тот лишь злится ещё больше. Он почти в гневе.  
— Пожалей эту страну, — настаивает Кид, скалится. — Пожалей Ле! Пойми, если ты не изменишь ситуацию, это сделаю я!  
Кид замирает на мгновение, глубоко вдыхает и задерживает дыхание, предупреждает в последний раз:  
— Мне это просто яйца крутит, что тебе приходится всё объяснять. Какого чёрта я самый сильный в этом дерьмовом королевстве? Разве не король должен быть сильнейшим?  
Кид отходит к двери и цедит сквозь зубы:  
— Ты слышал меня. На месте короля должен быть тот, кто способен хотя бы мне сопротивляться, и это только Лев. Ты знаешь, я серьёзен: я разнесу тут всё к чертям, если не будет по-моему!  
Кид ещё надеется, что сможет обойтись малой кровью, но его отец невероятно упрям. Он кидает Киду в спину тихое скупое «нет», и Кид заливается злым смехом. Уходя, он уже знает, что будет делать. Слова Хоукинса вновь эхом отдаются в его голове.

— Возьмите что-нибудь этакое! — бодро кричит Кид своим парням на следующее же утро. Они роются в покоях Кида, перерывая все вещи в поисках драгоценностей и того, что можно будет продать на ближайшем рынке.  
— Ты про это говорил? — спрашивает Кира и показывает Киду старый листок, спрятанный глубоко в одном из его комодов. — Когда просил не смеяться над твоими рисунками, ты же это имел в виду?  
— Положи маму на место, — серьёзно говорит Кид. — Она сидит там уже много лет, оставь её.  
— Ну, знаешь, — Кира присматривается, и за его спину быстро стекаются все парни Кида, тоже смотрят на рисунок. — Она похожа на твоего брата, который Зу.  
— Это Зу похож на неё, — поправляет Кид важно.  
— У неё были длинные волосы, да? — Кира уточняет. Кид вытаскивает из рук Киры рисунок и кладёт обратно в комод, накрывает одеждой.  
— Ты поэтому запал на Хоукинса? — спрашивает Фред.  
— Отвалите, парни, — Кид заливается слабым румянцем. — Просто отвалите.  
— Да и на Киру, — бодро поддерживает Зарум.  
— И на Хита, — спокойно выдаёт Вайэ.  
— Отвалите, я сказал.  
— Ну, теперь ясно, откуда комплекс мамочки, — Кира пожимает плечами, и Киду кажется, что ему больше не прилетит по макушке половником, если он в шутку назовёт Киру мамой.  
— Поэтому губы красишь? — вопрошает Фред, возвращаясь к своему краю комнаты.  
— У всех свои фетиши, — Фред хлопает Кида по плечу, и Кид не может сдержать смешка. Ну, да, Фред, конечно, Фред, ты-то знаешь всё об этом.  
Они роются в вещах и собирают всё, что понравилось, по мешкам и коробкам. Потом тащат эти коробки на корабль, тащат из дворца еду и питьевую воду — на долгое путешествие. Они уже стоят на борту корабля и осматривают королевство, когда Кид подходит к Хиту и обнимает его за могучие плечи, указывает на дома и дворец рукой.  
— Помнишь ли, мой дорогой друг Хит, я обещал тебе придумать хороший случай избавиться от страха перед огнём?  
Хит смотрит на Кида боязливо и удивлённо.  
— Конечно, — он говорит.  
— А ещё я обещал показать вас всех привести к свободе, не так ли?  
— Конечно, — Хит повторяет.  
— Так вот, парни, сейчас мы совершим акт истинной свободы! Мы разрушим самую дорогую моему сердцу часть моего прошлого, чтобы она зажила новой, свободной жизнью. И я, конечно. Я уеду с вами, парни, и никогда больше сюда не вернусь. Но перед этим… Мы всё здесь испепелим. Каждую частичку этого жалкого города, все драгоценности и дома, я знаю, что вы понимаете, насколько это ужасно, всё, что было нажито и построено непосильным трудом жителями моей страны. И когда они останутся здесь без этих своих привычных средств существования, им придётся выдумать что-то новое. Придётся пересмотреть какие-то старые установки. Вы понимаете, парни? Мы делимся с этими людьми частичкой своего безумия, чтобы они, наконец, ожили!  
— Ты видишь это благим делом, я правильно понимаю? — говорит Кира.  
— Звучит сомнительно, — соглашается Зарум.  
— Всё правильно, — Вайэ заключает. — Непрерывный мир так же невыносим, как непрерывная война.  
— Точно! — Кид смеётся по-доброму. — Добавим этой стране немножко гармонии. Хит, ты готов? Смотри, — Кид ещё раз обводит рукой всё своё маленькое королевство, — всё, что ты видишь перед собой, я дарю тебе. Сожги его! Я помогу…  
Кид сходит с корабля и встаёт на пристани, раскинув руки — стандартная поза перед сражением.  
— Мы тут всё сожжём! — кричит он во всё горло. — Я не шучу, вы знаете меня, проваливайте к чертям из своих домов! Бегите в леса, спасайтесь, как хотите!  
Кид смеётся, и этот звук в повисшей тишине города ужасает. Жители смотрят на Кида с таким искренним ужасом, какого Кид не видел ещё никогда в своей жизни. «Ну и правильно! — думает он. — Бойтесь меня, недоумки. Раз уж вы не в силах принять меня, то, по крайней мере, бойтесь!»  
Спустя несколько минут Пираты Кида тоже спускаются на пристань. Кид спрашивает:  
— С чего лучше начать такой глобальный поджог? Наверное, с дворца? Самое большое, самое представительное здание — важно, чтобы люди не смогли скрыться там…  
— Лучше всего, — Хит говорит не узнаваемым голосом, будто не от себя, он смотрит на город, и ужас вперемешку с восторгом плещется в его глазах, — поджечь сразу середину, чтобы огонь уходил и на дворец, и в город. Тогда люди не смогут потушить пламя сразу — оно пойдёт в разных направлениях.  
— Отлично! — Кид подталкивает Хита в спину. — Вперёд!  
— Мы за твоей спиной, будем помогать!  
Хит нерешительно делает шаг вперёд, идёт к стратегическому центру их пожара, останавливается и осматривается, указывает Киду на конкретные дома. Кид кивает.  
Они действуют очень методично: выгоняют людей из домов, отламывают дощечки от их заборов и крыш, поджигают, укладывая горящие доски сразу внутрь и на крыши. Спустя минуты уже люди с криками бегут из города, вместе с ними бегут животные, огонь пожирает всё вокруг, и никто даже не решается осудить Кида: все в слишком большом ужасе, слишком большой панике. Люди несутся, как буйные потоки рек, и пламя подгоняет их жаром в пятки. Над островом встаёт огромное облако сизого дыма, и огонь отражается у пиратов Кида в глазах. Огонь отливает цветом волос королевичей, братьев Кида, и сам Кид скалится от удовольствия. Он чувствует, как его идеология обретает форму. Чувствует, как все тревоги отходят и испаряются. Его яркая шуба, его яркие волосы, весь он сам похож на пламя, и Кид думает, что ещё не раз пожрёт так целый город, только если он по-настоящему ему понравится. Хита трясёт от восторга. По его телу идёт крупная дрожь, на лбу выступает пот. Вайэ держит его за руку, и Кид — за другую. И Фред, и Зарум, и Кира успевают проникнуться идеей, когда их тоже начинает подпекать за ноги. Они прорываются сквозь пожар, едва не на ощупь, скорее в море — каждый из них уже чувствует его, будто потерянную мечту: не нужно указателей и направлений, куда ни пойдут — всё равно придут к морю.  
Они забираются на корабль, поднимают паруса, и их вспучивает дымом. Фред встаёт у штурвала.  
— Отлично! — кричит Кид со счастливой улыбкой. — Отплываем!


End file.
